


渴望

by gantam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sex, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gantam/pseuds/gantam
Summary: AU：从哈利被食死徒抓获到马尔福庄园，少爷准备为他的身份撒谎，伏地魔突然出现...哈利被认出，囚禁的AUDisclaimer：所有角色都属于罗琳，只有OOC、沙雕和数不尽的错误属于我....
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 27





	1. 一切的开端

**Author's Note:**

> 我写的很烂...很啰嗦...纯粹无聊产物...以及，warning：很可能会是BE（？）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4.22：改了下全文格式，可能网页看起来就会好受点了，不知道手机上看起来会怎么样；同时修改了全文一些bug  
> 可能还有bug...欢迎指出QWQ（捂脸逃）

本来不应该这样的，哈利心想，本来不应该被抓住的。  


被伏地魔当作据点的马尔福庄园，一片肃杀的寂静。哈利双手被反扣着，跪在大厅的中央。  


“德拉科，你过来看看，这是不是哈利波特那个混小子。”身后的贝拉特里克斯把他的死对头——德拉科——叫了过来。  


曾经骄傲自大像只孔雀一样的马尔福少爷，此时也不过是一个被压迫的奴隶，他的双眼失去了往日的神采，他很平安但也离死亡不远了。  


德拉科看着这样一个因为被赫敏试了魔咒而肿起了一块块肿包的哈利的脸，张了张嘴却又不敢说话。  


“他肯定能认出这就是我，毕竟我们相处了六年了呵。”哈利自嘲地想着，克制不住的紧张刺激着他分泌出肾上腺素。他看着贵族少爷的眼睛，希望自己的乞求能创造奇迹。  


“他...他不...”  


就在德拉科的否认还没说出口的时候，那个声音响起了。  


“让我们看看，是谁来了。”  


这不可能，他怎么可能！  


一瞬间，恐慌席卷了哈利。  


“这不是伟大的救世主，曾今击败过我的真正的那个男孩，哈利波特吗。”  


是了，是他，伏地魔。  


伏地魔迈着他那优雅的步子，来到了哈利面前。他苍白的手钳住了哈利的下颚，强迫他抬起头和自己对视，那双猩红的眼睛似乎看穿了哈利的灵魂。  


哈利咬紧了牙关，对钻心剜骨的恐惧已经深深地刻在了自己的骨头里。他准备这，准备迎接那种只令人恨不得亲手了结了自己的痛苦。  


可是，意外的，什么都没有发生。  


正当哈利皱起眉准备挑衅他的时候，伏地魔却把手，覆在了哈利的额头上。  


不，准确来说，是他那道闪电形状的伤疤上，那道由他亲手刻下的伤疤上。  


“你到底想要什么，要杀了我你就快点干，别故弄玄虚。”哈利的声音可以说是从牙缝中挤出来的。  


“我没有那个想法。”  


“你什么意思？”  


“你的泥巴种朋友只是对你的脸施咒了，没想到你居然连话都听不懂了吗。”  


“你到底想要干什么！”哈利已经顾不上是不是会惹怒他了 ，对仇人的愤怒、恐惧和疑虑已经扰乱了他的全部思绪。  


“果然是一个格兰芬多。”  


伏地魔丢下这句话，就放开了钳制着哈利下颚的手，站了起来。  


“赫敏呢，还有罗恩，他们在哪？你为什么会在这里？你到底想要什么？”  


“男孩，你不觉得自己的问题有点太多了吗。”伏地魔那张像毒蛇一般丑陋的脸上挂着熟悉的冷笑，他只是静静打量着哈利，没有拔出魔杖对着他，也没有要其他食死徒折磨他的意思。  


“今天，将会是你我之间新的开始，哈利。”  


哈利完全搞不懂这个疯狂的男人在想些什么，他们之间能有什么新的开始，他不知道，也不敢去想。  


“把他关起来。”  


迎接哈利的一片黑暗和虚无。  
——————————————  


雷声，外面是下雨了吗。  


哈利在这个地牢里已经呆了不知道多少天了，他的双手被镣铐吊在身后的墙壁上。每天都在同样的时间，会有家养小精灵送给他吃的，也只有在那个时候镣铐才会被解开，从而自己能够有时间进食。  


是的，赫敏他们逃走了。还有希望，还有希望。

自从那次在马尔福庄园的对峙后，黑魔王就再也没有出现过在哈利的面前。每天来的都是同一个家养小精灵，可能是被伏地魔下了命令，小精灵也从来没有在哈利面前说过一句话。只是会在哈利不吃饭的时候拿自己的头撞墙惩罚自己。  


是了，一个善良的格兰芬多，总是会这么容易被人就击中软肋。  


又下雨了吗，到底还要多久才能结束这样的日子。已经快有一个月了吗？哈利已经算不清了，在一个见不到日升日落的地牢里要怎么算清楚日子？  


“咚、咚、咚”  


是脚步声。是谁，会是伏地魔吗。  


“这是一种什么样奇怪的感觉，”哈利心想：“明明没有看见他的时候一直在想他到底在做什么，现在他要来了我这么害怕，真是可笑。”自己都忍不住嘲笑自己的胆小，这么多天的囚禁是已经把自己的勇气都耗尽了吗。  


“波特。”  


德拉科？  


“你怎么会？！”哈利震惊地说不出话，怎么会...怎么会是马尔福？伏地魔呢，他为什么不来？他到底为什么把自己关在这里？  


“我来带你出去。”德拉科用魔杖解除了拴着哈利的镣铐，一把把他拽了起来。  


“出去？去...去哪？”太久没有怎么活动的他只感到一阵头晕目眩，被德拉科拽着踉踉跄跄地跟在他的身后走上台阶。  


昏暗的走廊，闪烁的灯光，马尔福庄园此刻更像是一个活生生的鬼屋。  


“黑魔王要见你。”德拉科拽着哈利来到一扇雕花木门前。他把哈利推着站在了门口，但却没有开门的意思。哈利深深地呼吸了一口，算了，反正也没办法不紧张。  


他推开了门，伏地魔坐在正对着门的一把木椅上。  


“终于，我们又见面了，哈利。”  


哈利踏进了房门，他的手紧握成拳避开了黑魔王摄人的目光。  


“可能是我误解了，或许你并不想知道这些日子都发生了什么。”伏地魔看着没有丝毫回应的哈利，慢慢地吐出这些字眼。  


“果然”  


哈利的目光瞬间就对上了伏地魔的双眼，“你都干了些什么？”  


“这样很没有礼貌，哈利。我想我们得先从称呼开始说起，不是吗。”  


“不要再跟我说这些有的没的了！”  


“我赢了。”  


这三个字就像是海啸一般席卷了哈利的整个大脑。 “什...什么？你...你赢了？什么意思？”  


“字面意思。魔法部已经被我掌控了，霍格沃茨也一样。而凤凰社，（他轻蔑地笑了）已经没剩下什么战斗力了。”伏地魔慢慢地说出这串话，就像是事先排练了千万遍一般，每个字都清晰地发音甚至让哈利以为，这是个谎言。  


“所以呢？所以...你就是为了到最后，让我看到你的成功，然后再杀了我？让我愤怒地去死吗？”哈利控制不住自己的愤怒，嘶吼着大喊。他冲到了伏地魔的面前，想要揪住他的袍子质问他的目的，却被一个魔咒直接击飞撞上了墙壁。  


“啊！”哈利的背好像要断了，“Fuck！”他艰难地支起身子，极力想要摆脱这种任人摆布的姿势。  


伏地魔上前，抓住了哈利的手臂。他们移形换影了。  


雨，外面在下雨。雨越下越大，除了水声，哈利什么都听不见。他被淋成了落汤鸡，却又挪不动步子。  


这里，是格里莫广场十二号。  


“为...为什么...这...这不可能...”  


他们都...都...这怎么可能...这一切肯定都是梦，是吗。是伏地魔又一次入侵了他的大脑，给他创造了一个虚假的梦境，为了击溃他最后的希望。  


伏地魔突然从背后，抱住了他。  


哈利不知道是因为雨水冷得发抖，抑或是恐惧，还是愤怒，他的大脑一片空白无法思考。实在有太多种情绪在他的脑子里激荡。他的脸一片惨白，甚至能比得上伏地魔那张蛇脸。  


“哈利，你知道你是什么吗？”  


“什...什么？”哈利已经不是第一次觉得，自己跟不上这个疯子的思维了。  


“你应该猜到了吧，邓布利多也猜到了。”  


哈利的心里突然有了答案，一阵恶心和厌恶让他反胃。  


“魂器，是的，我的男孩。”  


“我不会让你受伤，死亡，永远也不。”  


哈利不知道自己是怎么回到马尔福庄园的，他不知道自己该去哪里。  
—————————————————  


在哈利这短暂的一生里，他从来没有像今天这样，强烈地希望自己能够不再醒来。可是他还是睁开了双眼，因为他隐约听见有人好像在叫着他的名字。  


是谁？  


他苏醒在一个简单的房间，整个房间里只有他正躺着的这一张床，和一个卫生间。似乎是墨绿色的窗帘正遮蔽着唯一的一扇落地窗。房间里一片昏暗，只有一盏灯亮着，令他分不清是白天还是夜晚。  


“哈利波特醒了，黑魔王想要见哈利波特。”是那个家养小精灵的声音。  


嘶...他的头好痛。  


哈利用力地眨了眨眼，昏暗中看见小精灵正毕恭毕敬地站在门口，手上拿着一件黑色的袍子。哈利看了看自己，发现穿着的还是昨天的衣服，只是已经干了。是谁施咒弄干的呢？伏地魔？还是小精灵？  


拖着重重的身子，哈利跟着小精灵走出了房门。一出门，哈利就意识到了不对劲。  


这里不是马尔福庄园！怎么回事？！那这里是哪里？为什么自己会在这里？  


“这里是哪里？”哈利问小精灵。  


“托比不能说！托比不能告诉哈利波特！对不起！”名字叫托比的小精灵的声音里都是恐慌，那双巨大的眼睛似乎下一秒就要掉下泪来。而哈利比它更慌张，生怕它下一秒就找个墙开始撞头，“算了算了！我们赶紧去见伏地魔吧，你不是说他要见我吗。”  


“噢是的！善良的哈利波特！是的，黑魔王正在他的房间等着您，就在这...”托比一般嘀嘀咕咕地念叨，一边呆着哈利来到了一扇房门前。  


哈利推开门，伏地魔跟上一次一样，坐在一张书桌的后面。他的双眼紧盯着哈利，似乎是在品味着他的一举一动。  


谁都不愿意先说话，空气里的寂静就这么沉淀着。哈利低着头，不愿意看那张丑陋的脸，他怕自己被自己的感情摧毁了仅剩的理智。但即使哈利没有看着那人，也能感受到伏地魔那赤裸裸的目光，似乎正把自己拆吃入腹。哈利不安地变换着自己的重心，手握紧着又松开。突然，伏地魔开口了：“哈利，以后你就呆在这。”  


哈利不可置信地抬头，紧盯着那血红的眸子：“你什么意思？这里是哪里？”  


“你没有必要知道这里是哪，不是吗，亲爱的？因为你没有机会出去，也不会再出去。”伏地魔那缺乏表情的脸上没有波动，只是淡淡地吐出这段话。  


“你到底想从我这里得到什么？如果你是想要你的那片灵魂，你就快点拿去然后杀了我。反正你还可以再制造出别的魂器不是吗？用一个活生生的人，而且是我这样一个不听话的人，给你徒增了很多麻烦不是吗？”哈利握紧了拳头，指甲陷进了肉里，或许只有这样才能提醒自己不是在梦境，或许这样才能够唤醒他残存的理智跟伏地魔谈判周旋。  


“凤凰社，还有人活着。”伏地魔突然说出这句话。  


这是什么，平地惊雷吗？他什么意思？哈利心里不敢相信，他的嘴因为震惊微微张开，正当他想要问是谁逃走了的时候，伏地魔继续说话了：“你的那个泥巴种朋友，那个红头发的韦斯莱，还有那个隆巴顿家的傻小子。他们在杀了纳吉尼以后逃跑了。”伏地魔说到最后，几乎是从牙缝里挤出来那几个字。伏地魔说话的时候，哈利却没有心情仔细地听他说了些什么，他只是感到一阵愤怒然后这他的身体。  


我怎么可能会？愤怒？怎么回事？是伏地魔的感情...我...为什么...怎么可能...  


哈利的心在胸腔里怦怦直跳，恐惧刹那席卷了他的大脑。什么时候，是什么时候他们两个人的灵魂之间的联系已经这么深了的？明明自己听从了邓布利多的命令跟着斯内普学习了大脑封闭术，怎么会没有效果...  


哈利的呼吸逐渐加快并开始颤颤巍巍地后退。他轻微地摇着头，似乎是在否定着什么。他的伤疤火辣辣地刺痛着，就像是有无数根针扎着他的脑袋，让他头晕目眩，不自觉地用手扶着额头向后靠在了房间的墙上。  


几乎是一瞬间，伏地魔来到了哈利的眼前。他抱住了他。  


哈利屏住了呼吸，手足无措地愣在原地，不知道这个疯子下一秒又会出什么事情。  


他要干嘛，是要杀了我吗。可他说过他不会杀我，也不会让我受伤...该死的，我都在想些什么？  


伏地魔只是缓缓地低下头，轻轻地把自己的额头靠在了哈利的额头上，手轻抚上哈利的伤疤。几乎是在他们肌肤相接的那一瞬间，疼痛消失了。取而代之的是一种安宁和冷静，带着些许的抚慰。哈利的眼镜被碰歪了，耷拉在鼻梁上。他看着那张近在咫尺的苍白的脸，不知道该作何反应。那双数秒前还让他害怕地颤栗的猩红的眼眸，此时在他眼里看来却装满了安抚和...和...那是什么？渴望？还是什么...  


哈利猛然从那样一种令人幸福的恍惚中挣脱了出来，他一把推开伏地魔，大口地喘着气。  


如果伏地魔的那张蛇脸上有眉毛，哈利相信，他一定皱眉了。从他那扭曲的表情上就可以轻易猜测到。  


“你需要我。”  


“如果你真的疯了我劝你最好去看看，你知道一个疯子可统治不了巫师界。”哈利嘲讽道。  


愤怒，又是无边的愤怒。还有一丝...一丝受挫的悲伤？什么鬼，如果不是伏地魔的脑子坏了就是哈利自己的脑子坏了，这种怪物怎么会感到悲伤呢，就因为自己的拒绝吗。  


“现在，你是我的唯一。（You are my only one now.）我们的灵魂已经纠缠在了一起，如果我是你的的话，哈利，我会做出明智的选择。”伏地魔的感情从哈利的脑海里消失了，“如果你还想见到你的那些朋友的话。”  


“......”哈利的下唇被他咬得快要出血了。没错，如果他想要再见到赫敏罗恩他们的话，只有按照伏地魔想要的那样行事。“你到底想要我怎么样。”  


“你只需要好好生活在这里就好了。托比会照顾你。”  


“那你呢？你也会住在这里吗？”  


我他妈的在说什么鬼话？我为什么要关心他住在哪？哈利在内心里给了自己一巴掌。  


他撇过头，恨不得当场咬掉自己的舌头。  


“我会来看你的。”  


伏地魔的心情是...愉悦吗。哈利还以为他会不耐烦地直接说他多管闲事或者什么别的。所以说不是伏地魔疯了就是哈利自己疯了。  


突然，伏地魔来到了哈利的面前。他被一把摁在了墙上，伏地魔的脸向他靠近。正当哈利被吓得愣在原地瞪大双眼的时候，那个吻就这么到来了。  


伏地魔的嘴唇居然..也是温热的吗。  


就像当时和秋的那次接吻一样，这个吻一开始是纯粹的。他们只是嘴唇相接地站在那，接着伏地魔的手插进了哈利的那头黑色头发里，调整着他的头的角度，以获取更大的空间来动作。事情开始变了，伏地魔的牙齿轻轻摩挲着哈利的下唇，他的舌头伸了出来描绘着哈利的唇形并请求着进入。  


哈利的内心深处在呐喊着：“你在干什么！！快推开他！！你是疯了吗！！你他妈的愣着干什么！！”  


可是哈利的脑子里乱成了一团浆糊。他的内心尖叫着愤怒，可是他的身体却享受着这种亲密的接触。同时还有的是来自伏地魔的——无边无尽的欲望和渴求。  


哈利的呼吸越来越急促，他轻轻地张开了双唇，那条舌头就这样灵活地闯进自己的口中，舔舐着他嘴里的每一个角落，缠住了他自己的舌头。哈利从没有过这么激烈地接吻过，，他感觉那条舌头似乎越进越深，缓缓地舔舐着自己的舌根，似乎想要直接进入他的喉咙，他的身体。  


“不...”哈利似乎是用尽了自己所有的理智，一把推开了伏地魔，“你...你疯了！”  


他在嘴里似乎还能尝到他的味道。他的头发被揉成一团，嘴角还有刚刚来不及咽下的不知道是属于谁的口水。双唇被吸吮得成了嫣红，脸颊也因为刚刚的呼吸不畅染上了绯红。整个人就像是从水里刚捞出来一样，大口地喘着气。  


他望向另一个男人，那个男人被他推开后只是退了一步站在那。那双眼里饱含着下贱的欲望，从前自己觉得那可能是想要杀了自己的“欲望”，现在看来...  
Fuck.  


猛地，哈利的双手再次被一把抓住摁在了墙壁上。他惊恐地抬腿想要踹开伏地魔，却对方抢先一步用深处挤进了他的双腿中间，几乎就要变成他张开双腿环住那个男人的腰了。  


伏地魔缓缓低头，嘴唇在哈利的耳边摩挲，温热的呼吸打在他的耳边。哈利似乎能感受到另一具身躯传来的炽热的温度。  


“或许，我以后会教会你什么叫做礼貌，我的男孩。”他含住了哈利的耳垂，轻轻地舔舐着。  


“哈...”哈利简直不敢相信这样像淫荡的妓女的喘息声会是从自己那该死的嘴巴里发出来的。他不由得咬紧牙关：“滚...”  


这次，伏地魔没有再做出别的动作。他只是在他的耳边最后深吸了一口气后，向后退开了一步。  


那双眼，还是那么得令人作呕地赤裸裸地盯着他。  


“那么，下次再见，我的男孩。”丢下这句话，伏地魔移形换影离开了。  


支撑哈利站着的力气好似突然全部都被抽走了一般，他几乎是在伏地魔离开的一瞬间就靠着墙坐到了地上。  


“Fuck！Fuck! Fuck!”已经不知道是第几次破口大骂，哈利恼怒地抓着自己的头发，不自觉地又想起刚刚那个人的手是怎么轻轻用力地抓着自己的头发、吻他、在他的双腿间...  


脸一红，哈利更加恨不得就当场了结自己。因为他没有感到丝毫的反胃和厌恶，没有。相反，他硬了。  
———————————————————————  


好不容易重新找回自己的力气，哈利冲回自己醒来的那个房间（可能这里以后就是他的房间了吧），一头扎进了浴室里。扑头盖脸的冰冷的水让他的理智稍稍回来了一些，让他能够再次理智的思考接下来的对策。  


我不能就这么被他摆布，我既然有他想要的就应该利用这点...我必须要再次见到罗恩他们...这场战争还没有结束...  


似乎是给自己找到了一些希望，哈利深呼吸调整着自己的情绪。当他整理好自己的思维走出浴室时，托比已经放好了一套新的衣服在床上等着他。  


哈利走到落地窗前，拉开了那墨绿色的窗帘。外面虽然已经没有下雨，但还是灰蒙蒙的一片。既然是这样的天气，大概自己还是在伦敦吧，他心想，假设外面的景色是真的。果然，窗户是拉不开的，估计就算他拿桌子砸这扇玻璃，它也能完好无损地存活下来。不知道现在到底是什么时候，可能已经是下午了吧，哈利浑浑噩噩地走到床边，一头栽了进去。床上有种令人安心的味道...  


他不由自主地被这萦绕在他周围的气息催眠着，渐渐地失去了意识...  


房门的阴影里，有个人站在那，看着床上安睡着的身影。


	2. 熟悉的人

哈利再次醒来的时候，已经是第二天早晨了。刺眼的阳光从落地窗闯进来，洒满了整个本就不大的房间。  


哈利在床头摸索到自己的眼镜，用力地揉揉眼清醒了一些后，他就像是一个机器一样到卫生间洗漱。当他回到房间的时候，他感受到了那个男人的存在。  


果然 ，伏地魔正站在房间的门口。  


不知道他站那多久了，哈利不由得想到，他知道自己在卫生间故意磨蹭了不少时间，因为那扇该死的魔法镜子和自己不愿意面对现实的懦弱。  


“跟我来。”伏地魔走到他的面前给他罩上了一件黑色的袍子。他把兜帽拉起，罩住了哈利的整张脸。  


“什...什么？”当哈利还没有反应过来的时候，伏地魔就抓住了他的胳膊移形换影了。  


他们降落在马尔福庄园的大厅中央。哈利从来不是一个好的移形换影者，几乎每次他都会踉跄地落地，但这次他却被身旁的男人扶得稳稳的。  


哈利从兜帽的底下望过去，面前聚集着的都是食死徒，但他们已经不再戴着面具。马尔福一家，贝拉特里克斯......那是！斯内普！他也在这！  


当哈利的眼睛扫到斯内普时，他可以感觉到自己的眼睛几乎都要放光了。斯内普...斯内普说不定可以帮自己...他想要开口说话，最少发出一点声音好引起斯内普的注意，可是他张了张口却发现自己根本无法发出一点声音。他也动弹不得，整个人被定在了原地。  


该死，肯定是伏地魔不知道什么时候对自己下了咒。  


“欢迎，我的食死徒们。”  


“主人。”他们异口同声地向黑魔王问好。  


“主人身旁的是...”卢修斯问到。  


“这是我为今天的聚集请来的嘉宾。”伏地魔似乎不想说出哈利的身份，转而说道：“关于明天即将在魔法部开庭的审判，我希望你们都能做好准备。”  
审判？审判什么？  


“主人，我们会的。只是现在既然哈利波特已经死了，我们是不是应该把更多的精力放在搜捕那些逃跑的渣滓身上。”贝拉特里克斯的声音从左边传来。  


哈利呆住了，伏地魔对外宣称自己已经死了？他在想什么？把自己带到食死徒的集会上，让他听到这么多过于外界的消息，却又不说出自己就在这里的事实...  


“当然，贝拉。但首先，我还是想要先稳定住魔法界的民心，这才是第一要务不是吗。如果我想要我的统治能够长久的话。”伏地魔没有因为贝拉的打断而恼怒，只是淡淡地回答着。“斯内普，等会我需要你为我熬制一副魔药，跟我来。”  


“是的主人。”斯内普的声音从右边传来，哈利看着他对着伏地魔鞠躬。  


突然，哈利感到自己的胳膊又被伏地魔抓着，他们再次移形换影离开了马尔福庄园。  


他们下一秒就回到了那间房子的大厅，哈利第一次来到这个房子的除去自己的和伏地魔的房间以外的地方。又有一声噼啪声响起，斯内普出现在了他们身边。  


什么？！斯内普知道这个地方...他还以为...  


“主人。”斯内普向伏地魔鞠躬。  


“你应该知道我需要什么，西弗勒斯。”伏地魔没有放开抓着哈利的手。  


“是的主人。”斯内普没有说更多的话，也没有透露出到底伏地魔想要他熬制什么魔药。哈利感到斯内普鄙夷和厌恶的目光在自己身上停留了一会，接着他就转向了一个黑漆漆的楼梯口走了下去。  


“你肯定有很多话想说是吗，哈利。”在斯内普的身影消失在楼梯尽头的时候，伏地魔手小幅度地挥动了一下解开了在哈利身上的魔咒。  


“你们说的审判是什么意思...对谁的审判？”哈利尽量控制着自己的声音不透露出一丝情绪。  


“你可以表示好奇和关心，没关系，我可以感受到你的任何情绪。或许你真的需要再好好学习一下大脑封闭术，哈利。”伏地魔望向他的眼睛，没有回答他的问题。  


“Fuck！我知道！我知道！你能不能不要再这样拐弯抹角的了？你带我过去不就是想要我问你吗？”哈利不耐烦地撇开头。  


“纳威隆巴顿。”  


“！什么！”  


“我们在前两天抓住了他，可惜的是你的另外两个朋友逃脱了。”  


哈利在不由得内心松了一口气的同时，感觉到了黑魔王身上传来的刺骨的杀意。  


“你会...你会给他怎样的刑罚...”哈利不由得带着一丝恳求看向伏地魔。  


“你觉得我应该给他怎样的刑罚？他将被以叛国罪起诉审判。”伏地魔毫不避讳哈利的目光，转而深深地望进哈利的眼里，似乎是想要知道他内心最深处的秘密。  


“我想要你放了他呵呵。”哈利的嘴角牵起一个嘲讽的笑。  


“嗯...”伏地魔却似乎真的在考虑着什么，“是吗。既然这样，我想，我已经有了答案了。”  


“你...”正当哈利又一次被这个捉摸不透的怪物搞得一头雾水，正准备追问他到底是什么意思的时候，斯内普出现了。  


“主人，我按照您的要求完成了这幅魔药。”斯内普那没有丝毫感情的声音响起。他并没有对哈利的在场表示惊讶，看来伏地魔告诉了他哈利活着被囚禁在了自己的身边。  


“做得好，西弗勒斯。”  


“只是这还仅是第一幅药剂，我并没有在人身上试验过它的有效性有多少，但我肯定它能起到一定的稳定和阻断作用。”斯内普向伏地魔递上了一副魔药。  


“哈利，喝了它。”伏地魔接过后把魔药放在了哈利的面前。  


“这...这是什么...”哈利只好接过那副药剂。他当然知道，自己如果反抗会带来怎样的后果。“只是一副魔药罢了，”他在心里安慰自己：“反正他也不会杀了自己，我必须得知道他到底会对纳威做出什么事情来。”  


正当哈利以为自己不会获得对这幅令人不安的魔药的解释的时候，伏地魔突然开口了：“这个可以一定程度上阻断我们之间的灵魂联系。”  


哈利原本以为伏地魔十分喜欢利用这个联系强波自己做出一些事情...看来这给他造成的困扰也不少。哈利的心里不由得泛起一种胜利的喜悦。  


当然伏地魔知道哈利的心里都在想什么，他又说道：“尽管我也很想利用这种联系，但一个乳臭未干的小屁孩总是有太多的情绪，令我在一些重要的时候无法专心。”  


算了，喝就喝吧。哈利举起魔药一把灌下喉咙。呃，这味道果然是斯内普的魔药。  


渐渐地哈利感到自己的脑子变得清醒了一些，理智也逐渐回拢。看来斯内普的魔药的效果还是十分明显的。  


“很好西弗勒斯。”看见哈利的喝下魔药后的反应，伏地魔赞许地对斯内普点了点头，“我需要去魔法部处理一些事情，你在这继续熬制魔药吧。”  


他居然把自己和斯内普留下在一起？哈利震惊地想到。  


“是的，主人。”斯内普只是点点头。  


没有再多说一句话，伏地魔离开了。  
———————————————————————  


“你...你知道...”伏地魔走后，哈利就按捺不住自己的心情，迫切地想要知道自己被关起来的时间里都发生了一些什么。  


“波特，如果我是你，我就不会在这里再多说一句话。”斯内普猛地打断了他，用他那熟悉的厌恶的目光批判着鲁莽的哈利。  


“我...”哈利只好咬住下唇不再说话。  


斯内普再次消失在了通往实验室的楼梯上，哈利一个人站在空荡的大厅里。就像是一个被抛弃的无力，无助，无能的孩子。  


最终，哈利还是回到了自己的那个房间里。他也尝试过打开其他的房门，果然，没有一扇门是打得开的。他像是被抽干了力气似的重重坐在床上，把脸埋进自己的双手里。除了这样发泄自己无所适从的情绪，哈利不知道自己还能做些什么。  


“哈利波特！斯内普先生需要哈利波特！”突然，托比的声音响了起来，把哈利吓得差点从床上掉下来。  


“需要我？”哈利不由得问到。  


“是的！斯内普先生正在地下室，斯内普先生说需要哈利波特给他提供帮助！”托比急促地说道，看来阴沉沉的老蝙蝠把它吓得不轻。  


“好的好的我知道了。”哈利叹了口气，该死的，刚刚还说不想多说一句话现在又把他叫到地下室。这是把他当猴子耍着玩吗。  


哈利只好走下了地下室。说是地下室，实际上这里已经被斯内普改造得跟他在霍格沃茨的办公室差不多了。一张实验台上放着一口正在熬制魔药的坩埚，和一些正在被他处理的魔药材料。旁边的书架上摆满了各种书，还有数不清的魔药药材。  


“波特。”斯内普从他正在忙碌着的魔药前抬起头，“我相信就算是你那塞满了芨芨草的脑子里也应该还记得缓和剂（Draught of Peace）的制作方法吧。”斯内普的语气冷静得没有丝毫感情。  


哈利握紧了拳头，看着面前的男人如此冷静而沉着，反而让他的情绪更加按捺不住。“你怎么能，你怎么能做到，在这么多事发生之后依然冷静得无动于衷？！”哈利最终还是没有忍住，毕竟他是一个格兰芬多。  


“我说了，波特，如果我是你的话，我会在我说出任何一句话之前都清楚地考虑清楚它将会造成的所有后果。”斯内普似乎是被戳到了痛处，他又换上了那副往常的厌恶鄙夷的语气。  


哈利咬紧了牙关，尽管他知道这个老蝙蝠说的话是对的，尽管他知道这里的一举一动都逃不过伏地魔的眼睛，尽管他知道自己不能鲁莽行事，可是他的朋友，他的家人，他的一切都已经被摧毁了，你要他该如何保持冷静。  


“如果你忘了制作方法，我为你写了一张缓和剂的制作方法。你最好不要在黑魔王的魔药室里也爆炸一个坩埚，波特先生。”斯内普又恢复了那张面无表情的脸，他向哈利丢过来一张羊皮纸，上面写着

的是缓和剂的制作方法：  
The ingredients of Draught of Peace:  
Hellebore and moonstone  
Ensure that the moonstone is pulverized  
Yeild yourself before you ignite the crucible  
And put hellebore in the crucible  
Roll your spoon threetimes in an anticlockwise direction  
Ensure that the syrup is turned into green  
Separate the powder into halfs  
And pour in half first before the syrup turns green  
Focus on the heat and pour in the other half at the moment it turns green  
Emitting white smoke marks the success of this draught  


哈利看到第三句话的时候就想撕掉这张纸，说什么为了他写的，只是为了嘲笑自己现在这种悲惨的处境罢了！  


正当哈利准备对他说自己不需要这张制作方法的时候，斯内普抢在他前面发话了：“如果我是你的话，波特，我会好好看看上面的每一个字母。如果你的脑子没有被巨怪摧毁的话，我希望你能理解上面每一个字母连起来都是些什么意思。”斯内普此时的表情，就像是邓布利多想要他明白什么事情时候的表情一样。一些对他的企盼，一些对于孩子的无奈，（一些来自于斯内普本人的对哈利的厌恶）和一双深深的看着自己绿色眼眸的眼睛。  


哈利咽下了将要说出口的话，他再一次看向手中的羊皮纸，希望能从中看出什么。正当他准备好好研究一下的时候，斯内普又开始催促他快点着手制作魔药。看来他是不想自己在这里就明白他说的话是什么意思，哈利心想。  


感觉自己就像回到了在霍格沃茨上学的时光一样，原来跟斯内普在一起熬制魔药在今天却变成了他仅有的，跟从前一样的事情了吗。哈利认真地熬制着魔药，感觉自己好像也能明白斯内普为什么能对魔药有这样一种执着。他的情绪渐渐地安定下来，坩埚中魔药沸腾的声音和时不时传出的处理药材的哐哐声成为这个幽暗的地下室的仅剩的声音。这不会令人感到害怕，哈利心想，在这个男人旁边熬制一副魔药，相反地，能给自己带来这么多天从未享受过的安宁与冷静。  


“今天就到这里吧，黑魔王快要回来了，魔药也已经准备得差不多了。”斯内普熄灭了坩埚。  


“好的教授。”这感觉像是回到了关禁闭的那些日子，  


斯内普听到这个称谓，不由得复杂地看了哈利一眼。哈利只是沉浸在过去的回忆中，没有发现。  


“你还有感受到那个人的感情和想法吗。”正当哈利准备离开地下室的时候，斯内普突然问他。  


“呃...在今天您给我魔药之前是有的，不过现在我已经感受不到了，先生。”哈利诚实地回答。  


“清空你的大脑，波特。我相信你知道那个人会利用这种联系做出怎样的事情。”斯内普只是看着他的眼睛，用一种哈利捉摸不透的语气说道。  


是的，小天狼星，魔法部...还有那天在那个房间里发生的一切...  


“对不起，”哈利突然说道，“我应该...我原本应该好好学习大脑封闭术的。我却因为自己的感情，因为自己的好恶，因为自己的偏见而...我现在...我不知道...还有那天我...”哈利说到最后开始无声地哽咽，他说不出来，他没有办法说出那些一直在他的噩梦里纠缠着他的痛苦的回忆，没有办法说出那天自己和伏地魔共处在一个房间发生的所有事情。哈利不知道为什么自己会在斯内普的面前，在这样一间隐藏在黑魔王的房子的地底下的魔药实验室里说出这样的一番话。可能是因为斯内普突然对他展现出的一丝关心，抑或是这么长时间以来斯内普是他见到的唯一一位来自他的美好（虽然其实关于斯内普的记忆都不怎么美好）回忆的鲜活的人，究竟是什么原因哈利自己也道不明白。他的眼泪就这样无声地滴落在那深褐色的泥地上。  


这他妈的太丢脸了！  


哈利用手粗鲁地抹去眼泪，可是它们就是控制不住地一串串地冒出来，一旦开始了就再也无法结束。  


“......”斯内普望着这样的哈利，他没有说话。  


他轻轻地走上前，搂住了这个男孩。哈利哭出了声。  


“你该上去了，他要回来了。”斯内普只是说道。  


“......”哈利用力止住了自己的哭泣，他后退一步看向这个男人。他还是那个样子，一个油腻腻的老蝙蝠，一切在他的身上似乎都没有变化，但是所有的一切其实都变了。  


“去吧，好好看看那张制作方法。”斯内普轻轻地拍了拍他。  


“哈利。”


	3. 结合

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我第一次写肉emmm可能写的很烂...（这篇也只是因为疫情是在是太无聊了上课期间无聊写的lol）  
> 请多多包涵...  
> 以及那个缓和剂的制作过程完全是我瞎编的（。）

哈利从魔药室晕晕乎乎地回到了他的那个小房间。  


“刚刚斯内普是叫了我哈利吗？是不是我幻听了？”哈利呆坐在床上，脑子一片空白。  
（不久前）  


斯内普似乎在说完“哈利”两个字后马上就后悔了，他肯定恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。但是他的脸上还是没有什么波澜，只不过他的脸色好像更黑了点。他猛地背过身，给哈利下达了驱逐令。  


哈利眨巴眨巴眼，只好说了句：“好...好的..”拿着那张羊皮纸离开了魔药室。  
（现在）  


哈利紧张地盯着手上的羊皮纸，斯内普到底是想要告诉他什么？就不能好好说话吗，偏偏要搞这些花里胡哨的东西，果然斯莱特林都是一些别扭的神经病...  


哈利一边琢磨着：“字母...字母组合...”一边又害怕着伏地魔会不会突然出现在自己的房间发现自己拿着这张羊皮纸...自己或许需要些时间来看出斯内普想要说什么，但是伏地魔肯定一眼就能看出来..必须得快点...而且这张纸等会一定得...  


等下！纸上大写的字母...它们组合起来...  


“THEY ARE SAFE”  


“！！！”哈利猛地从床上站了起来，原来！原来斯内普是想说这个...哈利不知道这里的“他们”指的是谁，是凤凰社的成员们，还是罗恩和赫敏。不论如何，这都是一种久逢甘露一般的希望...  


“我得赶紧把这张纸给...”哈利自言自语的嘀咕还没说完，羊皮纸突然冒起了火。  


“！Fuck！”哈利马上把纸甩到了地上，不一会地板上就只剩下了一些灰烬。  


看来斯内普给羊皮纸上下了一些魔咒...既然斯内普知道他们的情况，那么他肯定跟其中的一些人在一起。说不定罗恩和赫敏就被斯内普安置在某个地方...哈利越想越激动，嘴角止不住地上扬，他恨不得马上到斯内普面前让他把自己带到罗恩和赫敏那去...  


房门突然被打开了。  


“！”哈利被房门的吱呀声吓得一颤，他望向声音的来源，果然是伏地魔回来了。哈利只是盯着那个男人，他那张惨白的蛇脸上还是挂着那令人恶心的笑容，黑色的丝绸袍子勾勒出他的高瘦的身形。看起来男人好像没有什么力气，但也只有哈利才知道，就算不用魔法，那个男人也能轻松压制住自己...  


“哈利。”伏地魔只是站在原地，唤了声哈利的名字。  


哈利没有回答，此时更像是两人之间一场无声的博弈，谁先泄露出自己的目标所在，谁就会在开始就失去了谈判的机会。两人之间这种对视持续了几秒，但最终哈利还是受不了被那个男人这种眼神的审视而首先撇开了脸。  


“我带来了一位朋友。”伏地魔把玩着他手里的老魔杖。  


“什么？！”  


“你的朋友。”伏地魔带着玩味的语气直勾勾地盯着哈利，似乎是在品味着他的惊恐和愤怒。  


“你...谁...”哈利的声音已经不由自主地开始颤抖。  


“跟我来。”  


他们来到了跟去魔药室相反方向的，隐藏在大厅一个角落的另一个地窖入口。哈利一走下楼梯，就感到这里的空气压迫得他几乎快要喘不上气。这里实在是跟自己被囚禁了不知道多久的地方太像了...都是一样的黑暗，一样的静谧，这里就像是从他的记忆活生生抽出来的一样。  


哈利一边努力控制着自己的恐惧一边跟在伏地魔的后面，他的双手紧抓的自己的胳膊，乞求着这样能给予自己内心一些微不足道的安全感。  


楼梯的尽头，是一间牢房。纳威在牢房的中央跪坐着，他的双手被锁链吊了起来禁锢在墙上。纳威听见声响，抬头望进了哈利的眼睛。  


“哈利！是你！你！你还活着！太好了！我们都以为！他们都说你已经死了！但我们始终都不相信，我们知道你不会就这样...”纳威混乱地说着。他被惊喜冲昏了头脑，说到最后已经哽咽地说不出话来，只是一直在呜咽。  


“纳威！”哈利想要冲向纳威的方向，却被伏地魔一把抓住了胳膊禁锢在了原地。  


在阴影里，贝拉特里克斯拿着她的魔杖走了出来。  


“主人。”她带着扭曲的微笑向伏地魔鞠躬问好。她转而望向伏地魔身边的哈利，对着他嗤笑一声，随即转头毕恭毕敬地对伏地魔说道：“虽然贝拉不应该质疑伟大的黑魔王的所有决定，但是我以为您说这个小杂种已经死了...”  


“是的，贝拉。这只是计划中的一部分罢了，我对我欺骗了你而感到抱歉。”伏地魔淡淡地对贝拉说道。  


“不！不是！贝拉没有那个意思，只要是主人做的事情贝拉都不会怀疑！”贝拉似乎是被伏地魔的那一声抱歉而刺激到了，开始慌张地解释。  


伏地魔举起手，制止了贝拉将要说出口的任何话。他望向在牢房中央的纳威：“隆巴顿家的男孩，曾经你也是预言中的其中一个。你的父母在钻心剜骨下坚持了那么久也没有泄露那所谓的‘秘密’，直到他们成为了疯子。这让我很好奇，你是否能坚持到他们的一半呢？我自然是不希望你也想你的父母那样变成两个失心的疯子，毕竟，明天你还需要出席在魔法部的庭审。”黑魔王带着玩味的语气，此时却像是一把冰刀直接刺入了哈利的心里。  


他，他想要！  


“不！”哈利的身体在大脑的前面做出了反应，他大吼出声。  


伏地魔并没有理会一旁的哈利，他只是对贝拉颔首，似乎是在给予她施咒的许可。  


贝拉那疯狂的笑容又浮现在她的脸上，“Crucio！”刹那间纳威的尖叫就充斥了整个阴暗的牢房。  


“不！停下！停下！”哈利想要冲到贝拉的面前抢过她的魔杖，却被伏地魔一把抱在了胸前。哈利开始激烈地挣扎，他低下头想要用牙把伏地魔那该死的手给咬断，却被伏地魔一个无声咒定在了原地。他无法动弹，只能任由纳威的尖叫刺激着他的耳膜，他快要疯了。哈利控制不住地不断流泪，他不停哀求着，他甚至说自己可以给伏地魔下跪，成为食死徒，随便伏地魔叫自己做任何事他都绝不反抗。可是这些话就像是石沉大海一样，没有来自另外两个恶魔的丝毫的反应。  


伏地魔的脸凑到了哈利的耳旁：“哈利，你可以让他获得解放。”伏地魔把一根魔杖递到了哈利的手里，哈利注意到那是伏地魔原本的那根凤凰羽毛杖芯的魔杖，因为有着跟自己的魔杖一样的杖芯，哈利居然能感受到一丝熟悉的感觉...  


“我给了你选择，哈利。”伏地魔解开了他的禁锢，向后退了半步，就像是一个看着耍猴戏码的观众一般将双手抱在了胸前。  


他将老魔杖对着纳威：“或许，我应该让他体会一下来自黑魔王的钻心剜骨的滋味。”  


“不！不要！他已经受不了了！他！再这样下去就会！”哈利哭喊地乞求着。  


“哈..哈利...”纳威咬着牙，看向了哈利。他的眼睛已经被折磨地失去了焦点，无助，哀求...  


“我说了，是个选择，哈利。”伏地魔的手伸到了哈利的脖子上，在那出裸露的肌肤上徘徊着。  


这里的尖叫声、哀求声似乎从来没有对这个疯子产生任何的影响，尽管哈利此时感受不到伏地魔的情感，他也能知道此时的这个恶魔是有多么的享受。  


哈利猛地把魔杖指向了带着疯狂的小声施咒的贝拉特里克斯，“Avada Kedavra！”  


是的，这是个选择。伏地魔不是选择，但贝拉却当然是的。  


一阵刺眼的绿光闪过，尖叫声停止了，只剩下沉重的喘息声。贝拉特里克斯那失去了生命的身躯随着一声闷响倒在了黑色的地上。她杀了小天狼星，她折磨疯了纳威的父母，她杀了无数的人，她折磨了赫敏，她折磨了纳威，她该死，她该死！！！杀了她！！杀了她！！！  


哈利大口地喘着气，他的眼眸一瞬间闪过一丝红色的光。没有人注意到。  


“Expelliarmus”一阵红光打掉了哈利手里的魔杖。哈利猛地从自己的愤怒和杀意中抽出身来，伏地魔就这么出现在了哈利的面前，他的手上拿着老魔杖和刚刚哈利使用过的他原本的魔杖。伏地魔的另

一只手搂过了哈利的腰，他的脸猛地靠近。那又是一个吻。  


伏地魔的手扣紧了哈利的腰，这简直就像是一场决斗一样。他们的嘴几乎是撞在了一起，牙齿磕破嘴唇的疼痛不禁让哈利轻呼出声，血腥味弥漫在唇齿之间。伏地魔的舌头顺着哈利轻呼时半张的嘴滑了进去，轻柔地舔弄着，缠弄着哈利的舌头。  


“呜...”咽不下的口水从哈利的嘴角流了出来，他的碧绿色的双眼凝不成焦距，只是茫然地望着眼前的男人。又是这样，他又开始利用自己体内的魂片控制着自己的身体。哈利混沌的脑子里想着，接着，他突然感受到自己的身体里的什么东西正在被拉扯着，他感受到有什么东西正在被伏地魔索求着。而哈利不知道那是什么，他感觉到他的灵魂开始破碎，因为刚刚他的杀戮，因为他刚刚的无边的愤怒。有什么正在被伏地魔抽取着，被他吸收着...  


“不...”哈利口齿不清地呜咽着。  


伏地魔的手插进了他的头发，托住了他的头，把他更加往自己的怀里摁紧了一些。下一秒他们便移形换影到了哈利的那个房间。只是一个吻，却让哈利的大脑乱成了一团浆糊。他感觉自己无可救药地被另一具身躯吸引，感觉就像是自己中了爱情魔药一般，止不住地渴求对方的触碰。这种被触摸的感觉令他感到.......前所未有的......完整。  


年长男人富有技巧性的吻，让哈利几乎快要忘记了呼吸，他仰着头，对方的舌模仿着的性交的动作让哈利腿软。他正被吞噬着，口腔中的每一处角落都被对方狡猾的舌摩擦侵略，勾引着他的舌到对方的唇齿中，被捕获、吞食、啃咬、细细品尝。  


哈利的下身硬了起来。伏地魔将怀中的男孩放在了床上，分开男孩的腿，他压下了身子。他满足地看着身下的男孩因为自己的控制和动作而充满情欲的模样，终于，他将成为自己的...  


他的手沿着男孩光滑的脊背一路向下，扯开了男孩的裤子，探入了男孩臀缝之间。而另一只手则熟练地将男孩的裤子黑内裤一同蜕下，男孩已经开始留出淫水的欲望探出头来。男孩开始不安地扭动着身子，感受到了压在自己身上的男人火热的性器正顶弄着他的大腿根部。男人的嘴一路向下，吸吮轻咬着男孩的脖颈的肌肤，在男孩苍白的皮肤上烙下属于自己的一道道红痕。  


“！嗬......”哈利被男人摩擦得快要疯了，“啊......”  


男人愈发往下，含住了男孩粉红的乳头，开始像是一个未断奶的婴儿一样吸吮着，发出了啾啾的水声。这声音刺激着哈利迷离的大脑，他几乎要被这声音刺激得发狂，他的全身都染上了情欲的绯色。被情欲完全控制了的哈利在迷茫中向上耸动着腰身，他的手不自觉地向下探去，撸动着自己的欲望。  


“呵。”男人在哈利的耳边轻笑，滚烫的呼吸似乎要烫伤他的皮肤。男人在哈利背部的手色情地在他的尾椎骨抚摸，流连在男孩紧翘的屁股上，细腻的肌肤触感让男人禁不住轻轻揉捏。接着，他的手指触碰到了男孩自从长大了之后就再也没有人触碰过的入口。男人熟练地使用了一个无声咒，穴口处就像女人的那处一样开始流出一股股用以润滑的液体。那只手侵入他的臀缝，手指轻柔地在肉穴的褶皱处就着润滑液按揉，当哈利不由自主地放松的同时，便趁机滑入他的甬道当中。一根，两根，三根......从来没有被使用过的地方紧致而温暖，肠壁受到刺激蠕动着吸附着入侵者，想要把它们排出去。一想到这里等下就会紧紧地包裹着自己的欲望，男人的肉棒不禁因为兴奋而更加胀大了一圈。  


哈利在男人的手指在自己的体内进出的同时，撸动着自己的欲望。当男人的手指摩擦着体内的某点的时候，哈利尖叫出声，白浊溅到了自己的脸上，甚至有些溅到了他的眼前。一直吐着喘息的嘴因为太久没有合上而流出了口水，口中发出的是哈利自己都不敢想象的像是一个妓女一样的销魂呻吟。没有任何男人能看到这副淫糜的景象还无动于衷。男人把哈利转过身，摆成跪趴的姿势，刚刚还含着他的手指的那张小嘴还在一张一合地收缩，男人接受了这份邀请，下一刻就把自己的欲望狠狠地捅了进去。


	4. 安慰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊我其实想把斯哈写成父子那样的爱情...虽然我也很吃斯哈QWQ 不过像我这种人就是想到哪写到哪的了~  
> 2020.4.22：修改了一些bug，加了标题

哈利发出一声痛苦的尖叫，尽管有了之前的准备，男人的性器还是太大了，简直就像是一把火热的肉刃活生生捅了进来。眼泪忍不住地在眼眶里聚集，绿色的眼眸蒙上了一层水雾。  


“啊！不...不要...”哈利想要往前爬，掏出身上男人可怕的禁锢。温热的肠壁止不住地收缩，想要排除出那可怕的入侵者。  
好热......好烫......可是为什么...哈利却感到自己变得这么完整...  


身上的男人一把捞住男孩的细腰，他俯下上身，把男孩抱在自己的胸前。他贴在男孩的耳边，轻声低喃着安抚：“乖，哈利，很快就好了，你会喜欢这一切的。你的身后的这张小嘴是那么紧，那么热，比最淫荡的妓女还要令人发狂...”  


哈利被男人下贱的话语刺激得开始低声抽泣，他感到男人的脸贴在自己的耳边，不断地吐出床笫之间淫乱的赞许。男人比常人更长更粗的肉棒不断地操干着男孩的蜜穴，伴随着啧啧的水声和啪啪的肉体碰撞声。男人猩红的眼眸加深了几分，加快了身下的动作。而在经过了刚开始的疼痛之后，男人对着前列腺不间断的冲撞也开始让接连不断的快感从哈利的身体里升起。  


“啊！停...停下...那里！不要...”再次被撞到了甜蜜的那点，哈利被这种快感冲昏了头脑，嘴里不断地吐出呻吟和哀求。他的潜意识似乎在尖叫着责备自己，但嘴里吐出的却是一声又一声享受的呻吟：“快点...求你...”  


“呵”男人从胸腔中传出一阵轻笑，只是很乐意地加快了下身挺动的速度。他把男孩的一条腿拉起来架在了肩头，将他的身躯半翻过来堵住了男孩不断呻吟的嘴。  


“唔唔...”哈利的情不自禁地圈住了男人的脖子，主动地送上了自己的双唇。他的手抓着男人的头发...等等...头发？哈利的大脑好像捕捉到了哪里不太对劲。  


“等...等下...”他们的嘴分开时拉出了一道淫糜的银丝。  


男人忽略了男孩小声的请求，继续着狂风骤雨一般的抽插，令性交的啪啪声完全盖过了哈利的声音。在一次更凶猛的冲撞中，哈利再次发出一声尖叫，射出的白浊喷胸前更加一片狼藉。因为高潮而痉挛的肠壁不断收缩，紧紧地咬住在里面的男人的肉棒。男人在最后一次用力的撞击后，将满满的精液射入了男孩的体内。  


哈利不断地喘息，思维回拢后的他开始挣扎着想要逃跑，却惊恐的发现还埋在自己体内没有拔出的性器此时又开始膨胀。  


“不要了...够了...求你...”哈利哭泣着哀求。  


“乖，很舒服不是吗？”男人只是用自己的手指揉捏着哈利的双乳，挑拨着哈利射完精后疲软的欲望，在男孩被情欲再次笼罩的同时一次又一次插入那令人疯狂的销魂蜜穴，让哈利情不自禁地扭动着腰开始配合。  


最后，哈利几乎被做得昏了过去。  


身上的男人在最后一次射精后终于满足，阴茎从哈利的体内滑出。合不拢的穴口一张一缩地吐出在里面的白浊，浸湿了他身下的床褥。此时的男孩已经精疲力竭，聚不起一点力气。  


“睡吧。”  


似乎是一道魔咒一般，几乎是在听到这低沉声音的瞬间，哈利就彻底陷入了昏睡，  
————————————————————  


“哈利！哈利！”  


哈利好像听见有人在叫自己的名字。  


小天狼星的身影消失在帷幕后面...  


“不！”  


纳威的尖叫声哭泣声回荡在逼仄的地牢里...  


罗恩的身体像一个破布娃娃一般倒下...  


“不！不要！”哈利猛地从床上坐起来惊叫出声。  


是梦...噩梦...床单已经被他出的汗浸湿了。  


昨晚，昨天发生了什么来着？  


哈利迷茫地想着，昨天在自己杀了贝拉特里克斯后，伏地魔他...在昨天自己杀了贝拉特里克斯...  


突如其来的恶心令胃酸冲到了哈利的喉咙，他冲进了洗手间不断地呕吐着。他杀了人...他杀人了...哈利在发抖，他举起双手，似乎能看见它们沾满了猩红的鲜血。他把手放在水龙头底下不断地冲洗，可是上面的血怎么都洗不掉...怎么办...该怎么办...他成为了一个杀人犯...伏地魔逼着自己选择成为了一个杀人犯！他似乎还能听见贝拉特里克斯戛然而止的笑声、她的尸体倒地时的闷响...  


“哈利波特！黑魔王想要见哈利波特！黑魔王正在楼下等候哈利波特！哈利波特需要快点穿上衣服！”  


哈利被这声音吓得一跳，是托比，它来叫自己快点下去见伏地魔...  


伏地魔...昨晚在离开地牢之后他们是做了什么吗？尽管自己的身体什么异样都没有，可哈利记得昨晚疯狂而淫乱的一切...他们昨天在地牢里的确是接吻了...而自己的嘴里似乎还能尝到另一个男人的味道。可是在那之后的事情哈利却已经记不真切了，只是模糊的一团。  


自己居然...在黑魔王的家里做春梦了？哈利的自我厌恶感又加深了。但昨晚那个男人肯定不是伏地魔...哈利还能模糊地记得那个男人有着棱角分明的英俊脸庞，还有一头乌黑的秀发...没错，绝对不可能是伏地魔...他肯定又强迫自己做一些令他困扰的梦了。只是这次怎么会...自己虽然确实更被男人所吸引，但也不会欲求不满到了这般吧？在伏地魔的眼皮子底下做春梦？？  


“砰！砰！砰！”  


哈利被托比撞墙的声音吓得蹦了起来。他一边命令它不要再撞墙，一边披上它准备的袍子往伏地魔所在的地方走去。  


那个怪物正坐在餐桌前，桌上摆了两份食物。基于这个房子里只有自己和他两个人的事实，看来放在他右边的那份是属于自己的了，哈利心想。  


“现在已经中午了。”伏地魔听到哈利下楼的声音，他优雅地放下刀叉看着哈利走向餐桌。  


哈利突然想起来，伏地魔曾经说今天是纳威的庭审日！  


“纳威他！你给了他什么判决？”哈利睁大眼睛慌张地问他，该死，他怎么会这样健忘，伏地魔是故意让他做那种梦从而早上错过审判吗？  


“嗯...”伏地魔开始优雅地用餐。  


“你快说话啊！”得不到男人的回答的哈利愈发焦躁。  


“因为我不觉得你需要知道。”伏地魔似乎有点不耐烦了。他的刀叉在放下的时候碰到了瓷碟发出了叮当声。  


“你是不是杀了他？”哈利似乎隐隐约约知道了答案。  


“没有。他很平安。”伏地魔的双眼从哈利垂在身侧握紧的拳头扫视到他的眼睛。  


尽管哈利不知道该不该相信他，可是他的内心的的确确是松了一口气。他没有必要骗自己不是吗？因为自己已经没有什么东西是还值得他去欺骗的了。  


“你把他关进了阿兹卡班？”哈利不由得追问，想要知道纳威的下落。  


“你可以这么说。”伏地魔还是看着哈利绿色的眼眸。明明那张蛇脸上没有显示出任何情绪，可是哈利却感到一阵恐慌。他努力控制着自己的情绪，像斯内普教过他的那样，清空他的大脑，深呼吸...  


伏地魔的脸突然挂上了一丝笑容，这让那张脸扭曲得令人反胃，他像是在哄一个孩子一般轻声低喃：“别害怕，哈利。”  


哈利不知道是自己脸上的哪里出卖了他，自己明明努力控制着不要在这个可怖的男人面前流露出任何情绪...  


哈利没有说话，说多错多。他走上前拉开椅子坐在了自己的食物前。既然他们都还活着，就还有希望，他们一定可以...他强迫自己咽下口中的食物，尽管味同嚼蜡但他也必须得活下去。这样他才可以救出  


不知道被伏地魔关在哪里的纳威，找到罗恩和赫敏...  


“今天，西弗勒斯会在不久后给你送来药剂。”伏地魔突然开口说道，似乎是有点不满于他的沉默。  


其实只是为了监视自己吧，哈利想。看来伏地魔还是蛮信任斯内普的。  


“嗯。”哈利不知道他从自己这里想得到怎样的回应。  


深深地看了哈利一眼，伏地魔冷哼一声，男人周边的气息似乎更加阴暗了一些。没有再多说一句话，他放下刀叉起身离开了。  


哈利看着男人的身影在噼啪声后消失在原地，这个疯子到底在想些什么？自从喝了药剂以后自己确实很少再感受到来自伏地魔的情绪，可是刚刚...刚刚那人看着自己的时候，哈利感到一阵寒颤从脊背升起，仿佛自己是一只站在毒蛇面前的无助的老鼠，从男人那传来的赤裸的欲望令他害怕。明明自己不应该再有这种跟伏地魔共通的情绪不是吗？是因为上次斯内普给的药剂还只是第一次实验吗？哈利再一次意识到自己必须得更加努力地练习大脑封闭术了，如果他想要在黑魔王的房子里活到逃出去的那天的话。还有伏地魔又是怎么察觉到自己所有的想法的？  


哈利的直觉告诉他这个疯子肯定在背地里谋划着什么。  
———————————————————————  


吃完饭后无所事事的哈利在大厅里呆坐着，斯内普要什么时候会过来？伏地魔到底在干些什么？追捕凤凰社的其他人吗？魔法世界是不是已经完全落入伏地魔的掌握中了？太多的问题充斥着哈利的脑海，他烦躁地揉着自己的头发。  


“你真的应该放过自己那头不能再乱得更糟糕的头发，波特。”斯内普一如既往阴沉鄙夷的声音在哈利的不远处响起。  


“斯内普！”哈利这辈子都从来想过有一天自己会因为见到斯内普这只老蝙蝠而这么开心。  


“教授，波特。如果我没记错你还没有从霍格沃茨毕业，而我也仍然是霍格沃茨的教授。”斯内普嘶嘶地咬着牙说道。  


“好的。对不起，斯内普教授。”哈利不由得翻了个白眼。  


似乎，似乎又回到了以前...  


哈利突然有种想哭的冲动。  


“停止你那塞满了芨芨草的大脑的所有想法，无论那都是些什么。”斯内普似乎是能读懂他的表情一般。  


自己的表情真的能出卖这么多想法吗？哈利不由得汗颜。  


斯内普递过来一瓶药剂，跟那天他给自己的是一瓶一样的魔药。  


“喝了它。这次的魔药应该比上次的更加有效。”  


没有多说一句话（哈利实在是没有精力再去跟这只老蝙蝠互相攻击了），哈利灌下了那瓶魔药。味道好像变好了？？  


哈利砸吧砸吧嘴，有点不敢相信自己的舌头。  


“收起你那副令人作呕的表情。”斯内普给了他一个白眼。  


“呃...今天你还要我帮忙制作药剂吗，教授？”哈利希望斯内普能透露给自己更多关于外界的信息。  


斯内普瞟了他一眼，突然拔出了魔杖。在哈利还没有反应过来的时候，他朝哈利使用了摄魂取念。  


“！”哈利在自己的记忆被打开的那一刻就做好了迎接痛苦的准备，但是斯内普只是在脑海中快速浏览地一番之后便从他的记忆中抽身而出。  


“哈...”哈利不由得开始喘息。  


“波特，在你做出任何举动之前，你都应该用你那虽然没有多少的大脑好好想想后果。”斯内普俯视着跪在地上的哈利说道：“任何东西，都是靠自己的努力赢得的。”  


哈利从摄魂取念的副作用中回过神来，他不敢抬头看斯内普的眼神，因为他知道那一定充满了对自己的鄙夷和厌恶。他怕自己泄露消息，因为自己并没有掌握好大脑封闭术。一旦有一丁点消息泄露，所有的努力就都白费了。  


哈利不由得握紧了双手，指节因为用力而泛白，指甲深深地陷进了自己的掌心。  


“你还要在那里自怨自艾到世界毁灭吗波特？”斯内普不知道什么时候已经走到了前往魔药室的那个楼梯口。  


哈利赶紧站了起来，小跑着跟在斯内普的身后朝地下室走去。  


他们一走进魔药室的门，斯内普就突然挥动了魔杖似乎在低声念着什么复杂的咒语。哈利不敢出声，只是默默地站在一旁看着。  


斯内普做完那一切后，转头撇了一眼哈利：“我一直都在害怕这样会不会还是被那个人发现，但今天是一个过于重要的日子，这才给了我机会完成最后一步。”施完咒语以后的斯内普似乎有点精疲力尽，他走向房间里一把墨绿色的椅子坐了下去。  


什么日子？是说的纳威的审判日吗？可是现在已经是下午了，根据伏地魔说的，应该已经结束了......伏地魔没有理由还要欺骗他，不是吗？还有斯内普刚刚干了什么？正当哈利准备把他脑子里的问题问出口的时候，斯内普开口了。  


“我给这个房间布下了一个魔法阵，从他把这个房子交给我代为看护的时候我就开始着手准备了。这原本只是一个实验，我原来希望自己永远也不会有用上它的一天。”斯内普瞥了他一眼，好吧，但这明明也不是哈利的错误。接着斯内普继续向他解释：“这样以后他应该不能侦测到这里的大多数活动了。但是强大的魔法波动仍然逃不过那个人的眼睛。”斯内普说到这有瞥了站在一旁不知所措的哈利一眼，接着他继续说道：“所以我希望，这次你那没有多少用的脑子能快点学会大脑封闭术，波特。”  


“我...我会的，先生。”哈利感到有些惭愧，连脸都好像有些不自觉地红了。斯内普是为了自己才冒这么大风险在这里教他这些自己本应该学会的东西...  


“别用你那些表情来恶心我，我不是为了你。”斯内普又开始了。  


“我知道。谢谢您，教授。”哈利的回答里抱着对这个男人抱着真切的感激。  


“开始吧。”也许是哈利语句里的真诚令他感到惊讶，斯内普移开了一直瞪着哈利的眼睛。但他没有再多说一句话，而是直接开始了对哈利的训练。  


【一段时间后】  


“今天就到这。”两个人都因为长时间的训练而有点脱力。  


“好的。”哈利平复着自己的喘息。  


“我给你的药剂应该能阻断你和那个人的连接十二个小时，这里还有一瓶。在明天的这个时间喝下去，不要早也不要晚。”斯内普递给哈利又一瓶魔药。  


“我记住了，先生。”哈利接过魔药，“谢谢您。”  


斯内普没有叫他离开，他是不是希望自己赶紧识时务地滚出去？哈利在两人沉默的中间想着。  


他为什么一直这样看着自己，他是想要问什么吗？哈利有些摸不着头脑。  


“呃，如果这样的话我先离开了，教授。毕竟不知道...”  


“你做了什么？”哈利的话还没说完，斯内普就突然出声打断了他。  


“什...什么？”哈利被问懵了。  


“我问你，你做了什么，波特？”斯内普一字一句地咬牙重复了一遍，“你是需要我帮你回想一下吗？”  


突然，哈利就明白了斯内普是在问什么。是的，贝拉特里克斯，他当然会问贝拉特里克斯的事情。他看了自己的记忆。  


恐慌刹那间就席卷了哈利，他握着魔药的手开始颤抖，紧接着连他的视线都开始模糊。  


哈利咬着自己的下唇，明明就是从他自己嘴里说出来的话却又好像不是自己说出来的一样，太过于遥远。“我杀了她。”哈利没有想过，这几个字说出口的瞬间会给他带来一种卸下重担一般的轻松感。但他始终不敢去看年长男人的眼睛。那双眼是会带有肮脏的鄙夷还是厌恶？尽管他知道这个人的双手肯定也不干净，他的手上也不知道沾染着多少鲜血，他当然不应该会对这样一件事有什么反应。但是...但是那不一样不是吗？他是西弗勒斯▪斯内普，一个食死徒，一个间谍，一个不择手段的斯莱特林。尽管哈利从来没有喜欢过那些所谓的名称，但他是凤凰社的成员，他还是一名学生，他是所谓的“救世主”，是人们口中的“大难不死的男孩”，是一个真正的格兰芬多。但在某些哈利不想承认的方面，自己确实比这个男人要懦弱得太多不是吗？哈利不由得攥紧了手中的魔药。  


“我知道了。”出乎意料地，斯内普没有再追问。没有问他为什么，没有问他事情的经过，也没有问后果，好像只是想要哈利说出来那几个承认自己做过事情的字眼就足够了。  


“那你为什么...”哈利刚想出声询问，却被斯内普又一次地打断了。  


“你可以走了。”他没有看向哈利，只是对着哈利疲惫地挥挥手。  


哈利突然想哭，他想要有个人能够倾听自己的声音，安抚自己的恐惧，而这个恨着自己的男人却是现在他身边的唯一一个能够信任的人。为什么偏偏是会是这个人？这个从自己出生就开始厌恶自己的斯内普？  


哈利果然还是没有控制住自己的眼泪滑落，不知道为什么，每次一在这个男人面前自己总是会这样感性。究竟是因为他来自正义？还是因为他是一个合格的绝对不会泄露任何秘密地斯莱特林？还是他曾经认识自己的父母？喜欢过自己的母亲？还是自己终究还是个孩子？  


“够了。停下，波特。”看着无声落泪的哈利，斯内普的声音里第一次带上了些许不知所措。  


哈利没有任何反应，只是沉浸在自己混乱的思绪里。他杀了人，他杀了一个活生生的人。可是没有人把这样一件事当作大事。伏地魔因为那而感到喜悦，斯内普也认为这稀松平常。他现在的生活里唯二的两个人（或许伏地魔不是，他是个恶魔）都没有办法理解他的感受。他的双手沾满了鲜血，小天狼星的，所有的牺牲了的凤凰社的成员们的，纳威的....或许以后还会有更多的鲜血沾染到他的手上。哈利的整个身子因为这个想法而颤抖，他紧紧咬着自己的嘴唇，祈祷自己不要在这个男人面前再次哭出声来。  


哈利不知道自己是被恐惧拉得有多深，居然连斯内普不知道什么时候来到了自己面前都没有发觉。斯内普没有像他应该做的那样把哈利赶出这间房子里唯一安全的房间。他的双手抚上了哈利的脑袋，他带着前所未有的温柔轻声说道：“清空你的大脑，哈利。”  


哈利感到自己的思绪被一股温和的魔力引导着，这个声音令他感到安心。在他的大脑内似乎有什么被建立了起来。  


“你做得很好。”斯内普还在他的面前轻声呢喃着。  


渐渐地，哈利的颤抖停止了。他的思绪也不再混乱，他甚至能感到更多的理智在重回他的大脑。斯内普做了什么？  


哈利抬头望进了那个男人深沉的双眼，是黑色的，斯内普的眼睛是黑色的。  


斯内普没有放开托着哈利脑袋的双手，“我帮你建立了大脑封闭，我原本不想冒这个险，但显然，你需要它。”哈利感到斯内普复杂的眼睛也同样看着自己绿色的双眼。  


“我...谢谢。”哈利觉得自己欠他的越来越多。  


斯内普放下双手，哈利立刻开始怀念起那双手带给自己的温暖和安全感。他向后退了一步，复杂的眼神里是哈利读不懂的情绪，“去吧。”那个男人多看了他几眼，便转过身重新坐回到了他的椅子上。  


哈利转身走出了那间令他感到安心和冷静的房间。


	5. Reuion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我感觉我写得好糟糕，可是上课就是会忍不住摸鱼（。）  
> 还有我这人其实写好了结局....哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（不是）  
> 2020.4.22:加了标题，修改bug

伏地魔似乎很少有闲下来的时候，他整天都呆在魔法部里处理一些哈利不知道的各种事情。  


斯内普几乎每天都会在同一时间给哈利送礼那副魔药，有时是一瓶，有时是两瓶。但自从那天第一次在这里的地下室进行了大脑封闭术的训练之后，就再也没有进去过那个房间。哈利曾经想在斯内普不在的时候偷偷进入，但果然，在哈利的手都还没有握上门把的时候就被一个保护咒语给击飞了。  


于是，哈利整天在这间房子里无所事事。不是他不想干点什么，比如看书、锻炼，可是伏地魔实在是没有在这间不大的房子里留下太多的东西。就连书，也都是一些麻瓜的书。比如哈利正在读着的这本《资本论》，怎么，伏地魔是要改弦更张，突然想民主地统治魔法界了吗？只是这天，他在这本书里突兀地发现了一张羊皮纸。上面写的是一首诗？这是谁留下来的？伏地魔吗？  


哈利没有仔细在意这首诗，因为它看起来就跟那些麻瓜们的现代主义诗歌没什么不同。只不过，那是一首关于梦中梦的诗歌罢了。  
————————————————————————————————————————————  


已经是第三天没有见到伏地魔了。  


哈利有些莫名的焦躁。  


他在背地里做着什么？不知道纳威被他关在哪了...既然他说他是“平安”的，那么他应该还活着不是吗...还有罗恩和赫敏...  


窗外的地上还有积雪，灰黑色的秃树枝丫叉在无云的天空下。哈利突然感觉到有些疲倦，他已经读了这本书很久了。眼皮有些沉重，渐渐地，它们合上了。

可是他睁开了眼，他睁开眼发现自己站在魔法部的审判庭里。他站得很高，似乎是在裁判长的位置上。面前，站着被魔法镣铐束缚着的罗恩。他看起来像是很多天没有睡过觉一样，整个人像是一个活死人一般惨白。  


哈利大喊着罗恩的名字，可是他就像是聋了一样，什么反应都没有。他只是带着一种想要杀了他一样的凶恶的目光瞪着哈利。  


为什么...  


突然，哈利感到自己开口了。  


“今天，我们将就罗恩▪韦斯莱被指控叛国罪一案在此审判。”  


什...什么？  


“你的名字叫什么。”‘哈利’再次开口了，带着与他本人不相符的沉着和冷静。  


“罗恩▪韦斯莱”罗恩似乎在抗拒着什么。  


“很好，看来吐真剂在正常发挥效用。我们的审判将就此开始。”‘哈利’感到自己的语气里带着喜悦。  


“罗恩▪韦斯莱，你是否是反叛组织——凤凰社的成员？”‘哈利’说到“凤凰社”三个字的时候，他的憎恨溢于言表。  


“是。”罗恩几乎是带着自豪说出他的答案。  


“呵。你是否也是一个由霍格沃茨的学生组成的反叛组织——邓布利多的军队——的成员之一？”‘哈利’对此轻轻地嗤笑一声。  


“是的。”自豪，嘶吼到响亮的自豪。  


“他们的领导者是否曾经是哈利波特？”当‘哈利’说到自己的名字时，旁边的所有部员都发出了轻蔑的笑声  


“哈利不是凤凰社的一员，我们都还只是孩子，学生，他们拒绝了我们的加入。但哈利是D.A.的创立者，是我和赫敏让他建立的，在邓布利多被斯内普杀死之后。我们为了保护学生们的安全才建立的一个组织。而且在我们离开霍格沃茨后我就再也没有收到过任何消息...”  


“可是你们自己都还是未成年的孩子，要怎么保护他人的安全？”  


“我们教他们战斗，教他们如何应对黑魔法的攻击，因为我们在魔法部所谓的介入后就再也没能正确地学习过黑魔法防御术！他们用的是自己的力量保护自己，不是依靠任何人。哈利是一个优秀的老师。D.A.不是什么反叛组织！”坚定，果敢。  


“那么现在，哈利波特已经死了。在他之后D.A.的领导人是谁？”‘哈利’没有因这番说辞有任何的内心波澜。  


“我们没有所谓的领导人，我们是一个团体，是一个互相帮助的家庭！”哈利似乎能读到罗恩的想法，这正是他内心的回答。可是罗恩说出来的话，让哈利不敢相信自己的耳朵：“据我所知，是纳威▪隆巴顿，我们同院的一个同级生。”  


哈利感到在他的脑子里有什么破碎了。  


“你们后来为什么没有继续完成第七学年的学业？”‘哈利’没有对这个答案感到震惊，他甚至没有丝毫的感情波动。  


“因为我们根据邓布利多的指令去寻找所谓的‘魂器’。”没错，魂器。  


“邓布利多命令你们去寻找‘魂器’，为了他所谓的凤凰社的事业。他利用未成年的巫师，利用他们尚未完全成熟的心智，利用自己在霍格沃茨的名声，操控了这些年轻的希望。”‘哈利’感到自己的语气中带着前所未有的厌恶，“所以，你不是自主地想要去寻找‘魂器’的，对吗？”  


“是的。我们是根据邓布利多留下的指示，根据他对哈利说过的话来行动的。”绝望，空虚，无力。  


“当然，哈利波特，另一个被邓布利多利用的未成年学生。他为了打到伏地魔的而不择手段，还自诩是一个正直的格兰芬多不是吗。”‘哈利’的嘴里缓缓吐出结论。哈利只想要快点宣告着这场荒谬审判的结束，可是他的身体似乎与其背道而驰。  


“你是否知道那个仍然在逃的麻瓜出身的巫师，赫敏▪格兰杰的下落？”‘哈利’的语气第一次在这场审判中带上了急切。  


“我不知道。”罗恩的回答很短促。慌乱，有什么东西超出了他的预料。  


‘哈利’感到自己的心情有一丝失望，但更多的是意料之中的坦然。‘哈利’让审判席上的其他人开始了讨论。  


哈利想冲下去揪住罗恩的衣领质问他，他真的喝了吐真剂吗？可是刚刚他说的全他妈的都是假的！不是什么邓布利多的命令，是他们自己的选择！他们是凤凰社的一员不是吗？！因为他们内心的他妈的正义感！他们从来都不认为自己是被害者！这个疯子，这个魔鬼把所有的一切都推脱到了邓布利多的身上！那个最受人们尊重的伟大的巫师！！  


这个疯子...恶魔...是谁，不正是哈利自己吗？他正站在这里啊...  


怎么会？？怎么可能...这是记忆还是梦境？自己失忆了吗？？是伏地魔的阴谋！一定是他！一定是他做了什么！！  


正当哈利被恐慌席卷的同时，他听见‘自己’又开始说话了：“罗恩▪韦斯莱，受到巫师阿不思▪邓布利多的利用，在其意志支配之外为反叛组织工作。他是一个被害者，而被害者不应该承担任何责任。但由于他曾经参与过现在的反叛组织D.A.并是其中的重要成员，我们决定判处你在魔法部麻瓜出身巫师管理处（什么时候出现了这个部门？）一年的免费劳动。”‘哈利’为这场闹剧划下了句点。  


旁边似乎有人发出了不满的哼声，‘哈利’转过头去，看见了那个粉色的癞蛤蟆——乌姆里奇。那女人发觉‘哈利’的视线转向自己，立马挤出一个谄媚讨好的恶心嘴脸。  


厌恶，恶心，令人反胃。  


可是‘哈利’却似乎很喜欢这样的俯首称臣，他满意地转过头，消灭了唯一不和谐的声音。  


“审判结束。”  


‘哈利’经过罗恩身边的时候，他看到罗恩正紧盯着自己的眼睛，他嘴一张一合似乎在说着什么。  


他就要凝神听清...  


他就要凝神听清的时候，骤然一惊，睁开了眼。整个场景被撕成了碎片。他想要追逐那碎影，却在一个永无止尽的走廊上追逐着虚无，他越跑越远越陷越深...不...不可以...  


有人从背后抱住了他。  


是谁？  


是一个温暖而坚实的胸膛，有一种令人安心的力量。  


那是谁？  


“哈利，别怕。”那个温暖怀抱的主人说道。  


哈利没有在害怕，不是吗？尽管他的身躯好像在颤抖，好像在因为最后罗恩说出的话而颤抖。但他的确没有听清罗恩最后说了什么。  


“我会保护你，在这座你建立起的堡垒里。”身后的人将他抱得更紧。  


“这不是..这不是我...”哈利的嘴好像自己动了起来，他说道：“这是斯内普为我建立的大脑封闭。这样伏地魔就无法通过魂片进入我的思维了。”哈利有些恍神，他明明对身后的人一无所知，为什么要对他吐露这种秘密？  


“啊，斯内普，西弗勒斯▪斯内普。”身后的人勒得他有点痛了。  


“你是谁？为什么会在这？这是哪？”哈利想要回过头。  


“永远有这么多问题，哈利。”这句话好像有点熟悉，“这是你的思维精神里啊，不是吗。不然你该怎么看见这座西弗勒斯为你建立起来的‘壁垒’呢？”那个声音里带着一丝嘲笑。  


“至于我，我是汤姆，哈利。你的汤姆。”  


汤姆。汤姆什么？里德尔吗。  


“伏地魔？！”哈利猛烈地挣扎。  


“不，不是，哈利。”但是这个声音，这个怀抱令哈利感到美妙而又“完整”，那种感觉在他的脑海里爬行。  


“我不是他，我只属于你。我只是汤姆。”汤姆温热的呼吸打在哈利的耳畔，“我还会帮你杀了他，永远地杀了他。”  


“你会帮我杀了他？可是你应该只是我的一个幻想不是吗，既然你说这里是我的精神思维。就像是一场梦...”  


“哈利，你怎么知道，哪些是梦，而哪些不是呢？”他的话语太过冰冷，让人无法领会。他闻起来像是钠灯和车窗上的雨滴的味道。他的眼睛像红色的霓虹灯，注视着黑暗里男孩的身影，忽明忽暗。  


可是西弗勒斯▪斯内普，他不知道我们的联系已经不是任何魔法能够阻断的了，哈利。  


哈利好像听见汤姆的声音从远方传来。

哈利又一次睁开了眼。他发现自己正躺在床上，在他的那件房间里。他欠身捡起被自己丢到地上的眼镜，世界重新回到了他的眼前。  


是梦吗？怎么会有这么真实的梦境呢？  


突然，哈利感到了房间里另一个人的存在。  


伏地魔正坐在房间里唯一一张椅子上，那张哈利最喜欢的，红木的，他经常坐在上面读书的那张椅子上。  


“你怎么在这？”哈利起身望向那个男人。  


“梦见了什么，哈利？”伏地魔像是对着情人一般轻声呢喃。  


恶心，令人作呕。  


“别用那种语气跟我说话。还有，我梦见什么也不关你的事吧。是你想要切断魂片带来的联系，现在又想知道我的脑子都在想什么了？”哈利冷哼。  


“只是我以为，你会想快点知道你那些朋友的消息。”伏地魔居然没有对哈利发火，而是就那样看着他的眼睛。  


欲望，哈利感觉到那种渴望压得他快要喘不上气。  


“纳威？”哈利的脑子蹦出的名字是罗恩，他总觉得那...不像是一场梦。  


“呵，你想见他吗？”伏地魔几乎是笑着问他。  


“你，你会带我去？！”哈利从床边猛地站了起来。  


“如果你答应我一个要求。”伏地魔眯起了那双红色的眼，带着一丝狡猾的笑。  


肯定不会是什么令人愉悦的要求。  


“你带我去见他。”  


“你不能用一个要求来回应一个疑问，哈利，这太没有礼貌了。”伏地魔抚摸着自己的老魔杖。  


“......”哈利攥紧了拳头，算了，答应他吧。  


“好。只要你不让我杀人。”他实在不能再...  


“那么，来吧，哈利。”伏地魔笑了。  


哈利抓住了伏地魔的手。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  


安静，这里安静得没有一丝声响，一个死寂的地狱。  


哈利看见有个人坐在房间中央。他走近，那个人还在呼吸，可是他对哈利的脚步声没有丝毫的反应。  


“纳...纳威？”哈利止不住地颤抖，“纳威，是我，哈利。你怎么不...”他跑到另一个男孩的面前。  


他还在呼吸，是的，他的胸膛还在起伏不是吗？可是他的双眼空洞，没有表情，他不会动了。就像是没有了灵魂，一个活死人。  


哈利用力摇晃着纳威，泪水不知道什么时候就淌满了他的脸。他大吼着：“你看看我！纳威！你怎么了！你说话啊！求你了，求求你...”  


可是被摇晃的男孩一直没有反应，就像是一具尸体。  


哈利跪在那具‘尸体’面前，嚎啕大哭。  


“你杀了他！！你杀了他！！”哈利冲到伏地魔的面前一把揪住了比自己高了一个头的男人的衣领。男人没有阻止他。  


“他还活着，不是吗。麻瓜对‘死亡’的定义是‘心脏停止跳动’。”  


哈利没有功夫去嘲笑伏地魔什么时候也变成了一个麻瓜理论的爱好者，他嘶吼着发泄着：“你这样不如直接用死咒杀了他！你为什么！为什么要这样对他！！！”  


他开始挥舞拳头，他用尽所有的力气想要揍趴这个男人，这个恶魔，这个疯子。  


可是他突然陷入了黑暗。

窗外，灰黑枯枝带着还没掉落的树叶在凛冽的风中摇晃。


	6. 计划开始

一睁开眼，映入眼帘的就是那张令人作呕的伏地魔的脸。  


哈利厌恶地冷哼一声，他已经回到了伏地魔的那间房子里。房间只闪着一束微黄的灯光，窗外一片黎明前的黑暗。  


尽管愤怒还在他的血液里冲击，心脏搏动的声音震着他的耳膜，但是他知道在这种情况下，任何情绪化的举动都只会令自己和他的朋友的处境更加糟糕。深呼吸，哈利看向那个男人疯狂的红色眼睛。  


“耍我就像耍一只猴子一样好玩是吗，你说过他好好的！可是你杀了他！”为什么在这个男人面前想要控制住自己的情绪就是这么难，哈利不得不咬着自己的舌头找回一点理智。  


“哈利，你觉得我杀了他？”伏地魔似乎觉得这有点好笑，他的嘴角嘲讽地牵起一个弧度：“你对于死亡的定义是什么？哈利？在巫师界，摄魂怪的吻会吸走人的灵魂，那被认为是‘死亡’。可是在麻瓜的眼里，只有当心脏停止跳动才被宣告‘死亡’。”  


“你该死的别再这种时候给我说教！”哈利不耐烦地打断。  


“你说，如果你永远沉睡着，永远不会醒来，永远被困在梦境里，你在你的梦里接着做梦，就这样一直下去。那么，你算是死了吗？”伏地魔的语气里似乎带着一种真实的疑问和期待。  


“我他妈的怎么会知道？！”这种冷淡沉着的语气简直要将他逼疯。  


“是你选择的，哈利。是‘你’做出的选择。”男人嘲讽：“我只是给了你魔杖，而你选择杀死了贝拉，而不是隆巴顿家的男孩。”  


“而你说过他会好好的！”哈利朝他怒吼。  


“我从未承诺过任何事。我说的是‘你可以给他解脱’，哈利。”伏地魔得逞一般的话语让哈利将要骂出口的所有诅咒全都哑在了喉咙里。  


是他的错吗？是他是那可笑的正义感而害了他吗？  


空中弥漫着摇晃的惊惧、愤怒、悲戚的波涛，灯光似乎都因此缩小了。没有被遮蔽的窗显出已经开始发白的东方，天要亮了。  


被空气中的一切扼得快要窒息，哈利颤抖着开口：“求求你，杀了他吧。”  


“哦？”这个疯子，语气里全他妈的都是惊讶的欣喜。  


“杀了他，我求你。”他需要解放，他的灵魂已经不再。哈利的全身都在发颤。  


伏地魔踱步到了哈利的身前，他细细打量着面前这具颤抖的身躯。愤怒，绝望，悲戚。当这些情绪充斥着这个纯洁无瑕的灵魂时，是多么的美丽。每当他想到自己的灵魂已经开始跟这纯洁的灵魂融合，莫名的快感就会传遍他的全身。他看着这个男孩被自己一点点逼着后退，走到绝路，看着他被不断地被自己弄脏，一点点染上属于自己的颜色，这一切都多么令人兴奋，不是吗？  


于是他带着微笑俯身，轻轻地在男孩的耳边低语：“如你所愿，哈利。”  
——————————————————————————————————  


他让伏地魔杀了纳威，很好，所以他的手上又多了一个人的鲜血。已经有多少个自己所爱的人因为自己而死去了呢？  


哈利一闭上眼，就会看见纳威那张已经失去了灵魂的脸，什么都没有，一片空洞和虚无。他原以为这会像是塞德里克和小天狼星死去的噩梦一样，看着他们一遍又一遍地死在自己面前，而自己却无力地尖叫着。然而没有，纳威只是坐在那，一具没有了灵魂的躯壳。那双眼睛就像什么都没有发生一样，紧盯着哈利的双眼。安静，房间里安静得可怕，他想要大喊，可是没有声音。他想要逃跑，可是无法动弹。他想要闭上眼，可是那张空洞的脸却永远出现在他眼前。  


已经不知道多少天没有睡觉了。他突然想起曾经梦到的，那个说存在于自己的精神世界，只属于自己的“汤姆”。汤姆有着温暖的怀抱，那令他感到安心和完整……  
……  


哈利觉得自己好像睡着了。因为他的身体有种漂在空中的失重感。  


不过，这真是一个美好的梦。他面向着一潭宁静的湖水，身后是一片无人的草原。有微风拂过他的脸，有金子洒在湖泊里。  


“你真的需要休息，哈利。”这声音就像是一曲天籁，尽管哈利不想承认。  


“我还以为，这是我的精神世界。”哈利转过身看向汤姆，他就像是从他二年级的记忆里活生生地抽出来的一样。不过这个汤姆似乎要更沉稳了，哈利可以肯定。  


“作为存在于这里的一员，我相信我也可以做出一些改变。”汤姆走上前，轻轻揽过哈利的肩膀，将他拉进了一个温暖的怀抱。“那么，主人，你喜欢你看到的吗。”汤姆带着调笑的声音在哈利的耳畔响起。  


哈利不自主地觉得自己的耳朵肯定全红了。  


“别用这种奇怪的语气说话。”他嘟哝着。  


汤姆没有说话，只是把他抱得更紧了。  


哈利不想承认自己有多怀念这种温暖，久违的，温暖。或许斯内普曾经在那间地下室里抱住他安慰他，可是斯内普的性格以及对哈利的厌恶不会让他像这样，像这样带有占有欲保护欲一般地紧紧地抱住他。哈利的手环上了汤姆的腰，他将自己的脸埋进比自己高半个头的男孩的肩膀。这里是自己的精神世界不是吗，一切都是可以被允许的。  


在哈利自己都没有意识到的时候，脸前的衣服已经被自己的泪水浸湿透了。所以，在纳威死后的这么多天以来，他终于哭了吗。  


哈利不知道自己哭了多久，他一直说着各种对自己的指责，忏悔，憎恨。直到他累了，倦了。而汤姆一直抱着他，说着一些安慰的呢喃。没有，没有那些“这都不是你的错”的无谓的废话，他只是说着——“你还有我”。  


哈利只希望自己可以永远不用醒来。  
———————————————————————————————————  


不管世界上有没有神明，哈利想，如果有，他们肯定选择对自己的祈祷充耳不闻。因为不管哈利如何想要停留，他终于还是醒来了。在一个昏暗无人的房间。  


简单地收拾下了自己，哈利走下了楼。约莫是快要晚上了，而当下，伏地魔并不在这里，一片难得的安宁。哈利很感激这一事实，他现在并没有精力去应付那个神经质的疯子。  


“感谢梅林，你终于肯把自己的屁股从床上移下来了吗波特。”有个阴沉的声音带着嗤笑从他的身后响起。  


哈利被吓得跳起来，他猛地转身看见斯内普从一个角落的阴影处走出来。这个老蝙蝠就像是一个真正吸血鬼的一样，被吓到了的哈利小声诅咒。  


“你怎么在这？”哈利尖锐地发问，在老蝙蝠还没有时间对他的礼貌做出职责时，马上加上了一句：“……教授。”  


正要开口的斯内普只好闭上了嘴，表情就像是刚刚吃了鼻涕虫一样难看。  


哈利努力地憋住自己的笑意。  


斯内普没有说话，继续带着自己阴沉的表情递给哈利那可以阻断灵魂联系的魔药。  


等等，这个可以阻挡自己和伏地魔的联系……那么汤姆，汤姆就肯定不是伏地魔不是吗？那他到底是什么？自己应不应该告诉斯内普这件事呢……  


“波特，你那被塞满了芨芨草的笨脑子又在想些什么乱七八糟的事情？给我马上喝了它。”斯内普不耐烦的话把哈利从自己的思绪中叫了出来。  


“嗯？哦，哦好的，教授。”还是先不要说了吧。  


见哈利喝下魔药后，斯内普还是没有离开。他只是用那双眼睛打量着哈利，似乎在想什么。  


“我很好，真的。”哈利露出一个勉强的微笑。  


“最好是这样，波特。”斯内普冷哼一声，他转身走向自己的魔药室。  


“我在魔药室里。”男人的声音几乎小得要令哈利怀疑起自己的耳朵。  


别扭的老蝙蝠，哈利对着那翻滚的黑色袍子终于还是噗嗤一声笑了出来。他小跑着跟了上去。  
————————————————————————————————————  
（几天前的魔法部里）  


伏地魔坐在部长办公室里，说实在的，他并不想，这里简直无聊的令人发疯。可是想要一个长久的统治，光靠人们的恐惧是肯定行不通的不是吗？持续的恐惧只会激起更多的反抗。所以他推行出了许多怀柔政策，尽管有的政策令他感到恶心——比如所谓的“麻瓜出身巫师管理处”。他运用自己的能力和人格魅力，让许多人成功归顺了魔法部的管理。这一切都是为了所谓的“更伟大的利益”。想到那把已经在黄泉之下的老骨头，伏地魔不屑地冷哼。  


一阵礼貌的敲门声响起。  


“进来。”  


“我的主人，我们成功捕获到了罗恩·韦斯莱的消息。”卢修斯·马尔福向着伏地魔尊敬地说道。  


终于，这么多天的等候。  


“很好。”伏地魔带着满足的微笑。  


“他和那个泥巴种格兰杰昨天想要混入古灵阁里贝拉的金库，就像您说的那样。”卢修斯继续毕恭毕敬地报告着：“只是……我们没能成功捕获他们……”一向高傲自信的铂金贵族在伏地魔的猩红的双眼的瞪视下也不由自主地恐惧着。  


伏地魔不耐烦地挥挥手，“我知道了。他们还会再回来的，这一次，不要再让我失望，卢修斯。”  


“是的，主人。”卢修斯松了一口气，可他没有马上离开，而是带着迟疑又开口了：“主人……我还想问一件事……”  


“什么。”伏地魔看着面前卢修斯刚刚递上的报告，没有抬头。  


似乎是鼓足了毕生的勇气，卢修斯问道：“呃，属下只是……有点疑惑西弗勒斯这些日子都去哪了……霍格沃茨的运作需要他的协助……”  


“哦，他只是被我指派了一个任务罢了。如果霍格沃茨的事务你一个人应付不过来的话，我相信纳西莎会很乐意帮忙的不是吗？”伏地魔只是淡淡地回答。  


“是的主人。”没有得到自己想要的答案，卢修斯便礼貌地离开了。  


“父亲。”  


“德拉科，我说过，你不可以！……”刚走出电梯的卢修斯便撞上了自己的儿子。  


“是的，父亲我知道……”德拉科的声音里带着恐惧和不安，“只是……家里需要您……”德拉科欲言又止，他的视线左右扫视着不断经过着他们的魔法部的工作人员们。生怕谁会听见这场谈话。  


“有什么事都回到家里再说。”卢修斯拉过德拉科的手臂，走到移形换影的指定位置便马上离开了。  


回到了马尔福庄园后，卢修斯便知道了所谓的“需要自己”到底是怎么一回事。  


西弗勒斯正站在自己的客厅中央，黑色的袍子一如既往地包裹着这个男人的全部身形。脸上还是一样阴沉的表情。  


“卢修斯。”西弗勒斯颔首表示问好。  


点头回应后，卢修斯问道：“西弗勒斯，你怎么在这？我还以为黑魔王交代了你什么不可言说的任务？”  


“这不是这次我来此拜访的目的。”西弗勒斯摆摆手，“我希望在一些更加‘安全隐秘’的地方进行这场谈话。”他看向站在卢修斯一旁的德拉科。  


卢修斯朝自己儿子看了一眼，转头对西弗勒斯点头，领着他走到了自己的书房。在关上门后，保护这间房间的魔咒便自动开启了。  


“首先，我想确定，没有任何人会知道这次谈话。”一当卢修斯走到自己的书桌后坐下后，西弗勒斯便带着郑重的语气开口了。  


“当然，西弗勒斯。我们都是合格的斯莱特林不是吗。”卢修斯听出了这次谈话间的凝重，只是点点头。  


西弗勒斯走到了卢修斯书桌前的椅子坐了下来，卢修斯似乎发现自己好友的身躯带着前所未有的疲惫。  


“首先，我想要说的是关于那个‘黄金男孩’的事情。”西弗勒斯在捏了捏自己的鼻梁后看向卢修斯，“他还活着。”  


伏地魔早在很久以前，就在自己和哈利的名字上下了禁忌，没有人再敢提起这两个名字。  


卢修斯感到自己的冷静自持在这个时候似乎不起作用了：“怎么可能？！”他的声音几乎都要颤抖，多年的在伏地魔手下做事的经验让他成功保持住了一丝冷静，尽管那并没有多少。  


“卢修斯，我知道，你做的一切都只是为了纳西莎和德拉科。”西弗勒斯没有在意自己好友的震惊，只是继续说道：“但此时，我们都知道那个人的统治不会给这个魔法界带来任何希望。”  


卢修斯闻言冷哼了一声，似乎又找回了属于马尔福的沉着和骄傲，“从什么时候开始，你也会担心魔法界的未来了？是太多年的在邓布利多的手底下做事的经历腐化了你吗，西弗勒斯。担心起‘更伟大的利益’了？”  


西弗勒斯也报之以嗤笑：“如果你真的这么想，那么卢修斯你也需要看看自己的脑子是不是也因为在那个人的手底下做事而疯掉了。”说罢，西弗勒斯却叹了口气，这种无意义的争执并不是他此次冒险前来的目的。想要自己的计划能够有成功的更大可能性，必须需要马尔福的帮助。他看向自己的好友，带着疲惫说道：“不，不是，卢修斯。你知道我在说什么，纳西莎和德拉科一直都生活在恐惧里。特别是德拉科，他还只是个孩子。你知道他不能坚持太久的，卢修斯，这会毁了他。”  


卢修斯知道西弗勒斯有多了解自己，也知道他说的都是对的。家庭，马尔福从来都只会关心自己的东西，而家庭，就是最重要的“东西”。  


“所以，你想怎么做？救出‘救世主’然后帮助他杀了那个人？就像邓布利多曾经想要做得那样吗？”卢修斯也第一次感觉到，自己在这么久的压力下也开始觉得累了。  


“我有一个计划，或许成功或许失败。”  


“没有十足的把握是吗，西弗勒斯。这不像你。”  


“在这件事上，即使是我，也没有别的选择了。”西弗勒斯似乎是在叹气。看着自己好友疲惫消瘦的身躯，是从什么时候开始，这个看起来一直骄傲淡漠的男人也变得这样不堪一击了。  


“说说看吧。”  


……  


“我不得不说，这是一场过于危险的赌博，西弗勒斯。而赌注是你和那个男孩的性命，你甚至不知道那个男孩是否愿意为此献出生命。甚至是整个魔法界的！”卢修斯听完后不可置信地摇摇头，他的手紧握着椅子的扶手，关节泛白。  


“马尔福不会受到任何影响，我保证。”西弗勒斯坚定地看着好友的眼睛。  


“呵。”卢修斯只是冷笑了一声。  


“所以，你的回答呢？”  


这个男人，到现在了还是装作满不在乎吗。  


“成交，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯伸出手。  


“那么，让我们订立一个牢不可破的誓言。”西弗勒斯握住了那只苍白的手。  


“我，卢修斯·马尔福，承诺会在自己的能力范围内帮助西弗勒斯实施他的计划。”  


“我，西弗勒斯·斯内普，承诺绝对不会透露任何关于马尔福参与其中的信息。”  


“我在此用生命承诺。”  


“我在此用生命承诺。”  


金黄的丝线从两人紧握的双手上缠绕而过，最终消逝于虚无。  


“谢谢你，卢修斯。”西弗勒斯第一次在与卢修斯会面后露出了一个真心的微笑，“谢谢。”  


“我只是为了我的家族，西弗勒斯。”对着卢修斯点点头，西弗勒斯转身开门走出了书房。  


卢修斯跟在他的身后，他看着好友离去的背影，疲倦，消瘦，翻滚的黑色袍子跟在那个男人坚定的身影之后。他不禁长叹，近似于一声低喃：“那么，你又是为了什么呢？是为了所谓愚蠢的愧疚感，那个束缚了你一生的承诺吗？”  


西弗勒斯的脚步停了一下 ，但他没有回头，而是继续向前走着。


	7. Eros 爱欲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：车突停

“收起你那傻乎乎的笑容，波特。”斯内普带着鄙视的神情瞥了一眼站在魔药室门口的哈利。  


“呃……是的，教授。”哈利连忙整理自己的表情，他低下头，装作在打量魔药室的装潢，虽然这里仍然是一个阴森森的蝙蝠洞。  


哈利感到斯内普正在看着他，尽管他并没有抬头。当他正想开口说点什么打破这尴尬的寂静时，斯内普突然说：“抬起头，波特。看着我。”  


被突然点名的哈利不知所措地抬头，看着斯内普的眼睛。他准备好斯内普对自己使用摄魂取念了，毕竟这是他们的主要任务不是吗？训练。  


可是什么都没有发生，斯内普只是看着自己的眼睛，他曾经说过的，哈利拥有的他母亲的那双碧绿色的眼睛。  


这次，哈利更加明显地意识到，斯内普的眼眸是黑色的。这很符合这个男人的形象不是吗？阴沉，神秘，冷漠，永远地那么高傲。尽管他曾经认识自己的母亲，但是他憎恶自己，可能仅仅是看着哈利的这张跟他父亲酷似的脸就会让斯内普反胃吧。  


可是斯内普的眼神里涌动着哈利读不懂的情绪，就像是一个癌症病人面对着将要告诉他自己得病的事实的医生一样，令人不安却又有一种已经知晓结果的坦然。  


“如果有一个机会打败那个人，你愿意吗？”斯内普的双手抱在了胸前。  


哈利冷哼一声，从牙缝挤出嘶嘶的声音：“没有人比我更想亲手结束了那个王八蛋。”  


斯内普的表情里有一刹的了然，他也冷笑一声：“噢，那么你知道的远远不够，波特。”  


“准备好，波特。”没有提前预兆地，“Legilimency”  


而哈利则是努力地确保任何有关汤姆的记忆不要被斯内普发现。  
————————————————————————————————  


“终于没有再将你那跟曼德拉草尖叫一样令人听了就像自杀的情绪流露出来了，波特。”斯内普将魔杖收回到自己的口袋里，给了哈利一眼。随后便长叹一口气，疲倦地坐在了沙发上，手轻轻按摩着自己的额头。  


好吧，至少是一句和肯定极为相似的话。哈利心想，脸上流露出胜利的微笑。  


“我说了，波特，不要再露出那种像是中了爱情魔药一样的愚蠢至极的表情。”斯内普抬头就看见哈利的笑脸，他厌恶地冷笑。  


在这么多次的训练之后，哈利明显感到斯内普上次帮自己建立的大脑封闭起到了非常大的作用。现在自己不仅可以隐藏起自己的情绪，而且也不用像以前一样再消耗大量的魔力了。哈利不禁对此感到十分愉悦，只是……斯内普好像在每次训练之后都会十分疲倦的样子。  


“呃，好的，教授。如果没有别的事情的话我就先走了……”哈利挠了挠自己的头发，转身想赶紧离开，毕竟这个男人看起来真的是精疲力竭了。  


“我有一件事要告诉你。”斯内普突然开口，这让哈利疑惑又期待地转身看向正在沙发上按摩着太阳穴的男人。  


“什么，教授？”  


斯内普望进哈利的眼，哈利听见一个遥不可及的声音对自己吐出最不可置信的话语：“罗恩·韦斯莱已经被捕……”  


哈利的脑子里只剩下一片嗡嗡声，他的眼睛看见斯内普的嘴一直在动着，可是他的耳朵什么都听不见。脑子里只有电流的声音越来越强，仿佛落雨一般。然后一个男人的声音响起——你怎么知道什么时候是在做梦，而什么时候不是呢，哈利——和斯内普的声音完全不一样。不知怎么的，听起来荒谬却又美妙而“完整”，在哈利的脑海里爬行。  


“……波特……波特！……哈利！！”  


哈利对呼喊自己名字的声音本能地做出了反应，他猛地从思绪中抽身，有点晕眩。斯内普正看着他，刚刚斯内普说了些什么？  


“对不起……我刚刚有点……”哈利不知道该说什么好，他只好发泄一般地扯着自己的头发，发出一声怒吼。  


“清空你的大脑，我说过了，波特。”斯内普保持着冷静，好像他早已预测到了哈利的反应，“不过那个人没有……”斯内普说到这摇了摇头，好像他将要说出口的话自己也觉得过于可笑，“韦斯莱还好好地活着，那个人甚至……”在斯内普还没有说完那句话的时候，哈利在脑海里小声呢喃——免除了他的所有罪名——“免除了他的所有罪名，只是让他在魔法部免费劳动。”  


装作惊讶原来也并不是太难的一件事，哈利心想。至少斯内普并没有对他的反应做出任何与往常不同的表情或者评价。  


“那么……你知不知道赫敏的消息？”哈利抱着满心希冀地询问。  


斯内普没有回答，他只是说：“答案已经在那张羊皮纸上了，波特。”  


“但那是‘他们’！可是罗恩他！”哈利用尽了自己所有的自制力不去向那个到现在还一脸漠然的男人大吼。  


“是的，我知道我自己都用羽毛笔‘写’下了什么‘字母’，波特。”斯内普咬着牙说道。可是在愤怒之后，男人也只是疲惫地摇摇头。  


“他会想要抓住赫敏。”哈利用着一种叙述事实的语调，就像是对着自己自言自语：“他会想要抓住她，杀了她，或者当中羞辱她然后再杀了她。以儆效尤，让所有人都知道身为一个‘反抗的泥巴种’的下场。”  


没有回应，哈利的脑海里又出现了那种电流的声音，那种嘶嘶的声音从脑海深处传来——我会帮你杀了他——盘旋着在他的脑海。  


“所以你的计划是什么，你想要我怎么做？”

在斯内普离开后，沉寂又一次充斥着整间屋子。夜幕早已经笼罩了伦敦。哈利坐在大厅里，面对着闪烁着火焰的壁炉，不知道该笑该哭。  


笑，是因为自己终于有了一点可以抓住的希望——斯内普的计划——尽管他只是透露了一点点；哭，是因为又有他爱着的人将要为了他的行为付出代价，没有人知道那会不会是生命。  


正当哈利的脑海里还是一团糟的时候，一声的突兀的噼啪声把他吓得一颤。他马上从壁炉边跳开摆出了防御的姿态。  


他打量四周，果然，看见伏地魔修长的身影出现在自己面前。  


哈利没有动作，他谨慎地打量着看不清表情的伏地魔。他如往常一样穿着全黑的丝绸袍子，似乎还戴着兜帽。房子里除了壁炉微弱的火光以外没有别的光源，一切都隐藏在黑暗里，只有两个人的眼睛反射着微弱的火光。  


哈利感到男人迈着缓慢的步伐向他靠近。他本能地想要后退，却又因不愿在此时透露出自己的懦弱而顽固地站在原地。男人已经走进到了哈利可以感受到他的呼吸的程度了，可是男人却没有想要停下来的意思。  


没有后退，哈利只是站在原地，直到男人的手抚上他的双颊。哈利抬头望向那双赤红的双眼，有一种令人畏惧却又令人着迷的魔力。  


伏地魔缓缓俯身，直至他们的额头相接。哈利就像是中了某种令他的身体和大脑互相违背的魔咒一般，怔在了原地。他感到男人的一只手从他的脸颊处下滑，就像是对待一件珍宝似的轻抚着他的身体，最后环上了他的腰。轻微施加的力度将两个人的身躯更加拉近。哈利感到从自己的灵魂深处，迸发出一阵对这种触碰的渴望。他感到一阵类似于幸福的恍惚，美妙而又完整，他的大脑陷入了一片空白，那感觉就像是找到了自己一直缺失的灵魂的一部分。  


哈利的大脑无法阻止自己的这种渴望和企盼，喉间轻声发出一声类似于餍足的叹息。他感受到额头上男人轻笑传导而来的振动，这让他有刹那间的清醒。可是那瞬间的清醒随之即被男人的触摸所带来的愉悦而取代，他的脑海里再次剩下了一片空白，只有无尽的渴望。  


他感到自己好像将双手换上了男人的脖间，男人的大腿插进了他的双腿间。就像是被施了力劲松懈般无力，哈利不自觉地靠向男人的身躯。他微微张开嘴，眼里只能看见男人在火光下泛着鲜红颜色的双唇。男人轻笑着，脸颊上的手不知道什么时候已经开始轻抚着哈利的头发，他托住哈利的脑袋，覆上了哈利诱人的双唇。  
梅林，这让他感到“完整”。  


男人灵活的舌轻轻撬开男孩的唇，品尝着男孩嘴里的每一处滋味。而后又挑逗似的退出，缓缓吸吮着男孩的下唇，舌头描绘着男孩的唇形，把男孩变成了一汪只会喘息呻吟的春水。哈利开始在男人的大腿上轻轻扭动着，摩挲着自己的欲望。又是一阵低沉的轻笑，“你想要吗，你渴望什么，我的男孩。”又是一个湿漉漉的深吻，男人的手向下缓缓摩挲着男孩已经开始吐出爱液的顶端，“说出来，你渴望谁。”  


哈利狂乱地摇头，可是他的身体却完全背叛了他，开始用男人的手撸动自己的性器，嘴里不断吐出一阵阵的呻吟。  


“你想要这个对吗，我的男孩？”男人的手开始上下套弄着哈利的性器，时不时地用拇指刺激着顶端。时而又向更下面更隐秘的深处探去，轻轻揉动着他的双球。在男孩一声不满的嘟哝声后随即回到了一直得不到照顾的坚挺上。  


“你就是这样一个小骗子不是吗？嘴巴上说着恨我，要杀了我，可是你的身体却恨不得时刻贴着我，被我触摸，被我使用，成为我的婊子。言不由衷的小混蛋。”男人下贱的话语在哈利不清醒的大脑里回荡，他潜意识里觉得他应该对此破口大骂，狠狠推开这个怪物，可是身体就是不受自己的控制。听见这样淫荡的话语反而让他更硬了。  


哈利紧咬着下唇，咸腥的铁锈味弥漫在他的口腔，可是他已经没有剩余的意识去在意这些了。他的脑子里只有面前的这具身体，以及对它的渴望，他想要被充实，被填满。他主动地送上自己的双唇，封住了那张一直吐着污言秽语的嘴。哈利的手插进了男人的头发里，他发泄一般地用力拉扯着。  


等下，难道这又是什么奇怪的梦吗？伏地魔不可能有头发……哈利瞬间回拢的理智让他有点不着边际地想着。  


可是随着男人的将他的腿分得更开，在他的脖颈舔舐，哈利开始再次失去理智地在男人的腿上摩擦。男人的双手探进哈利的衣服，揉捏着男孩胸前粉红的乳头，嘴在男孩的白皙的肌肤上留下一个又一个深红的吻痕。  


“你是我的。”男人占有似的宣告着。随后又是一阵啧啧的水声在两人相接的双唇间响起。  


不知道在什么时候哈利的上衣已经被褪下，而面前的男人还是衣着整齐，只是胸前的衣服因为哈利的抓弄变得凌乱。哈利有点恼怒地开始撕扯着男人的衣服，扣子打在不知道什么家具上的乒乓声伴随着两个人的呼吸声在房子里回荡。  


不过男人并不介意，他只是继续亲吻着哈利的身体，探索着他身上的每个角落每处肌肤，直至他们赤裸相接。这样的触碰令两个人同时发出一阵满足的呻吟，他们更加狂热地接吻，下身不断耸动着，令两个人的欲望相互摩擦着。  


在那无止尽的渴望中，哈利听见有一个低沉的声音似乎穿透过他的全身，那声音来自他们灵魂的深处：“We were a whole, and the desire and pursuit of the whole is called love.”（我们本来是一体的，而我们现在正在企盼和追随这种原初的完整性，这就是所谓的爱情。）  


男人在声音消失的一瞬间猛地停止了一切动作，他踉跄一般地后退。在黑袍掀起带来的一阵风后，房子里只剩下了哈利一个人。回荡着沉重而急促的喘息、噼啪的火焰声、和一片死寂。  


哈利同时也意识到，自己完了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后的句子来自柏拉图《会饮篇》  
> 《会饮篇》其实比《国家篇》写的更好，个人觉得吧~大家都可以看看，里面对Eros（翻译过来应该为爱欲）的解释探讨很有意思


	8. 命运的奇异点

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我沉迷于FF7R中无法自拔，以至于已经是二周目了却还是玩得津津有味，只想让SE给我gkd  
> 如果你要问我选择蒂法还是爱丽丝，我会说：女装克劳德他不香吗？（滑稽）  
> Anyway，尽管我写的很烂，但我还是不会弃坑的  
> 以及，这章的标题就不小心借鉴了一下FF7R里的章节名hhhhh  
> 警告：有一丢丢的自杀倾向

早在伏地魔发现哈利是自己的魂器的开始，他便已经计划好了一切。他成功通过那天哈利的杀戮，让自己的灵魂碎片与哈利的灵魂开始融合。看着哈利一点点地绝望，看着他爱的人一个个在他的面前死去，可那双绝望、悲伤的眼睛却又总是能在瞪视这自己的时候带着满腔愤怒的闪光。多么美丽的一双眼睛，多么令人着迷的一个灵魂，纯洁，却又不断在他的控制下一点点地染上黑色。当哈利渐渐开始依赖他体内的自己的灵魂，他们之间的联系就会越来越紧密，这种联结是没有人能将其斩断的。不断地将哈利变成自己的东西，将哈利的灵魂永远掌握在自己的手中。  


所谓魔药，只不过是一种安慰剂罢了。世上哪有魔药可以阻止他们灵魂的融合？  


他只是让哈利用那希望的盾来抵御无可避免的绝望罢了，毕竟，看着那希望的光逐渐从那双碧绿的眼睛中灰暗的过程才更令人愉悦，不是吗？  


所有的一切都只围绕着一个词展开——控制。  


伏地魔从来不会否认自己是个占有欲和控制欲极强的人，甚至可以说是达到了病态的程度。想要的东西，不论用什么方法，只要最后到了自己的手中就好。人类从来都只会对自己没有的东西产生渴望。一个无父无母的孤儿，生长在一个贫穷的孤儿院，受压迫受嘲讽，被冷眼相待……这一切都不是最重要的。只要最后所有自己曾经渴望的，不曾拥有的，都掌控在自己手里就好——四大学院创始人的宝物，冈特家族的戒指，斯莱特林留给他的后人的密室，自己最忠诚的伙伴……直至整个曾经对他不屑一顾的魔法世界……

被一个波特家的婴儿“击败”，简直就是伏地魔人生中最大的笑话。那个男孩有天赋，也有勇气，但是如果没有邓布利多那个老家伙的推波助澜和自己傻乎乎的追杀的锻炼的话，是不可能成为能与自己一较高下的巫师的。伏地魔可不管邓布利多整天挂在嘴边的爱、正义、希望那些花里胡哨的杂碎，感情这种东西，都只是像欲望一样，是一种可以利用的工具罢了。既然他发现了波特的身份改变了，那么就也把他掌握在自己的手里好了，保护好自己最重要的东西，自己生命和灵魂的延续……  


可是今晚……  


伏地魔从来不会压抑自己的欲望，他被男孩所吸引，是的。那具少年特有的修长身躯，那张令人想要把他弄哭的脸，那双纤瘦的双手，那张会吐出让他硬的发疼的呻吟的小嘴，还有，男孩那纯洁无瑕的灵魂……他的身躯给予他欲望的满足，他的呻吟和痛苦令他感到兴奋，他的灵魂让他感到完整，男孩的一切，都让他着迷。  


哈利说他是个怪物，是个恶魔。或许那是令他感到生气的，虽说他也知道自己这次重塑肉身后的这张蛇脸看着就令人反胃，但恐惧正是他统领食死徒们的重要手段之一。  


不过，在和男孩亲密的时候，恢复成自己原来的模样更能挑起男孩的情欲。这是一个可以利用的优势。伏地魔知道自己原来的容貌有多么得能令人陷落，那原本也是他成功爬到魔法界贵族上层的工具之一。看着男孩也被自己的容貌所迷惑，有预料之中的了然和骄傲，却也不知为何冒起一丝无名的怒火。  


第一晚的那次结合是那么得销魂蚀骨，让他不自觉地渴望着更多。不过那晚过于冲动，这样只会过早弄坏他的玩具。所以他把那晚做成了哈利的一个梦境，可以困扰他，也可以作为自己控制计划的一部分。若想要看着这个男孩的身体和灵魂真正地都在自己的身下哭泣，得再等等。等他真正掌握了老魔杖的力量，等他控制哈利的计划得到完美的实现，等一切不和谐的因素全部被删除。到那时，才是故事真正的开始。  


没错，欲望从来不会是爱情，这是他因魂片的吸引而追求完整的一种必然的渴求，也是他病态人格的一种表现，他从来不会否认这一点。伏地魔这样与自己的灵魂争辩。  


虽然说爱与欲的分界线本就模糊不清。  
————————————————————————————————————  


哈利像是一条离开了水的鱼儿一般不断地喘息着，脑内的恍惚还没有从刚刚的接触后消散。  


刚刚的有一个男人的声音传来，是谁在说话？那听起来很像是伏地魔自己的声音，这是怎么一回事？哈利一边努力平静着喘息一边想要收拢自己的理智。  


已经不是第一次被这个怪物这样对待了，自己真的喜欢男人？他能清楚地想起伏地魔刚刚的那张脸，比他二年级时在密室里遇见的那张脸要成熟了一些，多了一些棱角而少了一点青涩。不可否认，那是一张完美的脸庞。所以他才会那样心醉神迷吗？一双属于一个杀人犯的手居然也能挑拨起他身体的情欲和渴望。  


他一把抓起旁边桌子上的慈悲，猛地摔在地上。他捡起地上的瓷片紧握在手中，鲜血从拳头的指缝中流出，滴落在地。明明是疼痛的，但是为什么，为什么他却觉得自己已经麻木地开始感觉不到疼痛了。 

哈利张开手，拿起手中的瓷片，这样的他，该怎么拯救他的朋友们？他已经是一个连自己的身体都控制不了的无用之人，是一个可以被伏地魔操控的人偶，这样的他，不如......  
掌心被瓷片几乎要剜下一块肉的血肉模糊的窗口却突然被柔和的金黄色的丝线所包围，它们缠绕着哈利的创口，有一阵阵温暖的感觉从掌心传到哈利的身心。伤口痊愈了。  


原来，他已经连死亡的选择权都没有了。  


夜半，房子里断续地传出一个男孩崩溃哽咽的哭声。

肯定是哭累了，所以哈利蜷缩着躺在火炉前睡着了。  


一定是一场梦，所以哈利才会感到有人从背后轻轻抱住了他。  


“不要哭，哈利。你没有做错什么，不是吗。”  


为什么会有人这样安慰他？  


“对不起……对不起……”  


耳边是哈利自己嘶哑破碎的声音。  


“我会永远保护你，我会一直和你在一起。因为你就是我渺小世界里的全部……”  


哈利感到那人亲吻着他的头发，轻轻安抚着他的脸颊，抹去他脸上滑落的泪水。哈利转过身，看见的汤姆的脸。又是所谓的在他的精神里的幻觉吗，明明这里发生的一切都是假的，他说过的话也都是假的，没有保护，没有安慰。  


“你答应过我，会帮我杀了他。”  


“是的，当然。这也一直是我的目标。”  


“你要怎么做？”  


“你就这样相信我吗，你明明认为这里的一切都不过是一场幻觉，一场梦境罢了。”  


“人在绝望的时候就是会相信这些东西，不是吗。宗教、信仰、神明，都不过是绝望之人拼命想要依靠的一根浮木罢了。”  


“说得很有道理，我的哈利。这么多天被关在这看的书，是不是比你在霍格沃茨学习这么多年以来看的都要多？”  


“别再说这些废话了，你还没有告诉我你的计划。”  


“我的计划很简单，就是杀了他之后，我们快乐地生活在一个与世无争的小岛上。”一副不正经的语气。  


“别再跟我说这些没用的东西了！你跟斯内普一样，斯莱特林的混蛋们！说什么到时他会派人过来，我只要跟着那个人离开这里就行了。那怎么可能做得到！他要怎么让别人进这间屋子，这里的魔法强大到根本没有人能够在不被伏地魔允许的情况下进出，这里的一切都被他监视着！到时如果伏地魔问起责来，他是要牺牲自己吗？！斯莱特林难道不应该都是自私的吗？他为什么要为了我这么做？！见鬼，我甚至不知道伏地魔是不是已经知道斯内普就是凤凰社的卧底了！如果伏地魔知道我们在地下室里进行的一切，如果他知道，那他会不会已经……该死！”哈利到最后开始了胡言乱语，连他自己都不知道自己都在胡乱嘟囔着些什么。  


有一双温暖的手将他拉入了一个温暖的怀抱。  


汤姆，他不是伏地魔。他们身上有着不一样的味道，伏地魔的身边始终环绕着一种冰冷窒息的压抑感，就像是沉底的乌木，令人着迷的同时也浓郁地让人无法呼吸。汤姆则有着一种温暖的，就像是一种晒过太阳的被子一般令人安心的味道，一种让人想到“家”的味道。他们是不同的两个人。这个结论得出地令哈利自己都感到荒谬。哪有人根据一个人身上的味道就判断这样一件事情的？说什么身上的味道，人身上除了体味和香水还能有什么味道？说味道不过是一种糖衣炮弹而已，真正起作用的是只要是一个理性人都不会完全依赖的东西——直觉。真是讽刺。  


“你相信我吗？”  


“你为什么这么肯定自己一定会成功。”  


“因为我还未曾没有得到过任何是我想要的东西。”  


“我的直觉告诉我你不是伏地魔。”哈利轻轻地回应了这个拥抱，他贪婪的留恋着这种家的感觉。他只剩下相信这个男人这一条道路可以选择了，不是吗。就跟斯内普一样，是他此时为数不多的可以选择的依靠。  


“我当然不会是他，永远也不会是。你只要先根据斯内普的计划行事就好，剩下的问题都会迎刃而解的。”汤姆温柔地在哈利的前额留下一个吻。  


“晚安，哈利。”  


“晚安，汤姆。”

老魔杖，在那个三兄弟的传说中被称作最强大的魔杖。  


在魔法世界里，预言和传说就是这样一种神奇的存在。他们往往会在最意想不到的情况下决定整个世界的走向。比如当时特劳里妮对黑魔王的预言，比如这个三兄弟的传说。但只有废物才会把自己的失败归咎于命运，伏地魔从来也不相信命运，未来不过是一片空白罢了，哪有什么命定的轨迹。当时真正让他当时对特劳里妮的语言采取了行动的原因，是他的过于慎重罢了。  


但这个传说似乎有些不太一样，三个死亡圣器也真的存在，只不过是不是真的能够成为死神的主人却不得而知。可能是后人根据这样的传说创造的东西，也可能这些圣器本就存在于世。出现的过程不得而知，但结果就是伏地魔手中的这根接骨木魔杖确实涌现出普通魔杖无可媲美的强大魔力。然而直至现在，他仍然能够感觉到这根魔杖没有完全效忠于自己。每次施放的咒语尽管威力相较于前更加强大，但始终没有发挥出这根魔杖的全部实力。只可能有一个原因，就是这根魔杖仍然没有把他认作自己的主人。魔杖选择主人。  


格林德沃那个老家伙，至死也不肯说出老魔杖的下落。虽然花费了更大的功夫，但老魔杖终究是到了他的手上。曾经他的尊敬过的人，果然就是因为有了一个那么珍视的人所以才会变得软弱不堪。  


魔杖选择主人，而想要老魔杖易主的唯一办法就是杀死它的原主人。  


想要得到如何真正变成老魔杖的主人的信息也不是什么难事，毕竟钻心剜骨的折磨不是所有人都能承受得来的。人类的本性就是自私，就是那种对生的欲望，只要利用这一点，那些软弱之人就会立马屈服。  


这也是为什么，斯内普正独自一人面对着伏地魔和他的那条蟒蛇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唉我是真的搞不太懂AO3这个格式呀...为什么每次段落的空格都会被吞掉呢，迷茫.jpg  
> 不过，也无所谓啦~


	9. 计划的开端

（之前）（卢修斯的书房内）  


“我想你应该还记得曾经属于马尔福庄园的那个家养小精灵，多比。”  


卢修斯那张老孔雀的脸都要扭曲了，“当然，我记得没错的话它现在在霍格沃茨？” “我真诚地希望你能别再在我面前摆出那副见了鬼一样的苦瓜脸，”西弗勒斯白了卢修斯一眼，“我这次会借助它的力量。到时你只要在魔法部放出抓到赫敏▪格兰杰的消息就好，能想到的合理的假消息都用上。总之，尽量拖住那个人，不要让他太早离开。”  


“可是以那个人的谨慎，我没有一些实质证据怎么能真的拖住他？”  


“罗恩▪韦斯莱会帮你的。”  


“那个韦斯莱家的小子？”  


“是的，他现在在魔法部‘义务劳动’，你只要去找他就行了。”  


“你怎么知道他一定会帮忙？明明这是你的计划，韦斯莱家的小子不过也是几天前才......按理来说你应该没有时间......”卢修斯猛地顿住了，“难道？你早就？你这难道不是在拿那个小子的命作赌注吗？”  


“我可不知道你什么时候变得这么有同情心了，卢修斯。”西弗勒斯没有被戳穿的惊讶，只是淡淡地回应着：“他同意了，然后行动了，结果正是我们所想要的。这就足够了不是吗？”他轻抿了一口家养小精灵刚刚端上来的红茶。  


卢修斯无声地摇头，不知道是对自己泛滥的同情还是对好友的冷漠，“好吧，我会去先找他商量一番。”  


听到这里的卢修斯已经对西弗勒斯的计划了解了大概，看来是要用小精灵的魔力将救世主带出来了。只是为什么他不自己在魔法部弄出点动静呢？  


“西弗勒斯，你为什么不自己......”  


“我到时可能会无法脱身。我不想冒险。”  


“为什么？”  


“你可以说，它是一种直觉，卢修斯。”西弗勒斯的声音似乎很遥远。  


“呵，直觉吗？什么时候你也相信那种虚无缥缈的东西了？”  


没有回答。

（现在）  


[这一天果然还是到来了吗。]  


独自面对这黑魔王的斯内普如是想到。死亡只是每个人都终将迎来的终点罢了。  


“西弗勒斯，这么多年来，你一直是我最忠诚的仆人之一。从预言到霍格沃茨，每次行动总是因为有了你的帮助而顺利进行。”黑魔王轻抚着手中的老魔杖，“杀死邓布利多那把老骨头的也是你，尽管这个任务我一开始交给了马尔福家的小子。”说到最后，伏地魔的语气逐渐变冷。不过，他语风一转，却开始用着亲密的语气继续道：“我从来都没有怀疑过你的忠心，你也一直是我最信任的人之一......”  


这场谈话的走向已经显而易见，斯内普心想。  


“我的主人，您自然是一直并且永远地拥有着我的忠诚的。”  


“我一直都发现，这根老魔杖似乎永远无法施展出它的全部力量。就像是有无形的枷锁限制了力量的释放，就好像是，我仍然不是它‘真正’的主人。”  


“主人......”  


“当然，魔杖这种事，奥利凡多才是专家。所以我去问了他，他说了一些很有趣的东西。”  


那双猩红的眼眸紧盯着斯内普，无处可逃。  


“不过我想找的不是你。”伏地魔说道：“事实上，西弗勒斯，我最忠诚的仆人，我命令你去把德拉科▪马尔福带来这里。”

（之前）（哈利所在的宅邸）  


独自一人被关在这个死寂的房子总是令人不安，哈利每天唯一能够期盼的事情就是快点到睡觉的时间，这样他就可以逃到自己的世界里。里面有着他“唯一”的“朋友”。或许已经不能叫做朋友了，汤姆温柔体贴的性格，对哈利无微不至的关怀和安慰，给哈利一种无法言喻的“完整感”。  


想到这，哈利不禁微微脸红……  


洗漱完后的哈利迅速窝进了床，希望睡意快些到来。但世事总是不尽如人意，门开的吱呀声让哈利所有对平静的渴望陡然湮灭。  


伏地魔走了进来。  


都不想再跟这个神经病多费口舌，哈利直接背过身去，眼不见为净。  


“就这么不想见到我吗？”  


不想回答。  


“明明我有着一张跟他一样的脸。”  


跟“他”？跟谁？伏地魔没有理由知道的？  


“怎么不说话，平时你的那张小嘴可总是没有停过的。虽然我更希望它能作用在一些别的地方。”  


哈利转过身，果然，是那张跟汤姆一模一样的脸。  


“你都在胡言乱语些什么？怎么，你对我着迷了吗？黑魔王大人。”哈利嘴角扯出一个嘲讽的微笑。  


[该死的性感]  


伏地魔缓缓踱步走向床边，俯身，伸手摩挲着哈利的脸颊。他的阴影将哈利笼罩在了其中。  


“你爱上了我吗，我的黑魔王大人。”  


[果然还是个该死的小鬼]  


“那么你对‘爱情’的定义或许有些扭曲了，小哈利。”  


“明明是你，对‘汤姆’给你的温暖恋恋不忘，不是吗？”  


这句话犹如一桶冰水从哈利的头上浇下。  


“你……你在……说什么……”  


“怎么了？我的小魂器？我的宝贝？”那张俊美的脸上浮现出一个绚烂而令人恶心的笑容，“你可是我的魂器。还有，你真的以为你的灵魂就那么完美无缺吗？你也是个‘杀人犯’了啊……难道你认为你的灵魂就不会出现空隙吗？”伏地魔的脸贴上了哈利的耳边，他的双手轻轻抱住了怀中最珍贵的宝物，唇瓣轻轻摩挲着宝贝的耳廓。恶魔的低语响起：“汤姆，你喜欢上了他对吧。”  


“你别想通过这种语言的小把戏就……”汤姆不是伏地魔，他们根本是不同的两个灵魂。  


“别真的天真地以为斯内普那个所谓的魔药可以稳定灵魂。只是一种安慰剂罢了。融合，我们的灵魂已经融合，我们已经是……”  


“你到底要说什么？！”  


“啊，别那么心急，我的男孩。我想告诉你的只是，”伏地魔愈加圈紧了怀里的男孩，“我一直能看见你的一切，哈利。过去，现在。”  


空气中的氧气似乎突然消失了，哈利被那沉重勒得喘不过气。  


“什……”  


“很快，一切都会结束。原本我不想将计划如此提前。”伏地魔不知道在什么时候已经到了床上，将哈利拖入了一个怀抱。  


“到那时，我们将会永远在一起。”  


一个湿漉漉的吻，印在了呼吸停滞的哈利的唇上。

————————————————————————————————————————

“主……主人？”斯内普慌乱震惊的一面很少会展现在别人面前，这种一种弱者的体现，是失败的预兆。  


“马尔福家的小少爷，德拉科▪马尔福。怎么了，西弗勒斯？我说得不够清楚吗？”伏地魔嘴角带笑，那副嘴脸令斯内普手脚发冷。  


“我……我知道了，我的主人。”斯内普在伏地魔的示意点头下离开。  
男人轻抚着身边的那条令人望而生畏的巨蟒，像是对着一个多年的老朋友一般轻声呢喃：“很快了……”


	10. 神与人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 网课上到崩溃鸭...  
> 其实我还是一个坚定的德哈来着...  
> 这章很短，因为是这两章一起写的，只是感觉吧，分开可能看得更好一些

他在这间不见天日的房子里，用时间冲淡苦痛和伤痕，日日像是在酒醉的日子中度过。那喝下的酒不太多，不太少，仅能令人微醺，使他可以哭，可以歌，也如醒，也如醉，若有知，若无知，也欲死，也欲生。他没有灭尽生的希望，他没有就这样死去的勇气。每日咀嚼着自我渺茫的悲苦的辩解，而且悚息着静待新的悲苦的到来。他找不到，或许也已经倦于找寻。  


格兰芬多代表的是勇气，可哈利▪波特却是一个“怯懦者”。  


神话里，阿基米德偷走了火种，才让人类在黑暗里拥有了光明。  


西弗勒斯▪斯内普，像是无尽黑暗里的一束光，引领着哈利开始逐渐“叛逆”，逐渐寻觅。  


造物主，上帝，他总是在观察着一切。他不会灭尽人类，他只会让人们怯弱地活着，不是完全地有着希望，却又不是完全地绝望。而信徒们把世界灭亡的信仰实现当做是上帝存在的证明，把世界的存在当做是上帝听见了自己祈祷的证明。  


伏地魔总是留下了许多希望，灵魂稳定的魔药，给哈利的特权和温柔，对斯内普的信任，让罗恩活着的决定。可他带来的更多是绝望，死亡，痛苦，屈辱。  


哈利以为，曾经以为，一切都会按照计划的那样，顺利地进行。他们总是能找到方法突破一个又一个的困境。  


可是伏地魔一直都知道，他一直都能看见，所有的一切。

——————————————————————

“怎么办……”  


怎么可能还能就枕安眠？哈利坐在床边，伏地魔已经离开，不知道又去哪里了。  


胸腔里，都是心跳的砰砰声。他的脑中都因为这躁动的声响而发鸣，紧咬着的嘴唇渗出血来，没有人发觉。  


“嘭！！！”  


“！！！”哈利被吓得直接跳上了床，摆出警备的姿势。  


“哈利▪波特先生！”  


怎么会？！怎么可能？！  


“多……多比？”  


“哈利▪波特快跟多比走吧！多比会带温柔善良的哈利▪波特去安全的地方。多比绝对不会让任何伤害降临在哈利▪波特的身上！”多比瞪着那双过大的眼睛，里面满是希冀和恳求，朝着哈利伸出那双瘦弱的小手。  


“不！我不可以…..多比你快点走！你快点去找到斯内普，你必须去找他！去找他……然后把他带走！伏地魔，伏地魔他一直都知道……斯内普会死的！是我害死了他，又是因为我……”哈利混乱地说着，说出的话跟不上大脑转动的速度，“总之，多比你现在必须去找斯内普！把他带走，带走安全的地方，告诉他，告诉他！……”  


一道魔咒飞来，目光所及之处开始变得模糊。  


“对不起……哈利▪波特先生……多比，多比必须这么做……”  


“不……你不明白……”  


世界陷入一片黑暗。

————————————————————————

“德拉科。”  


“教授？”德拉科停下脚步。  


“跟我来。”斯内普抓起他的手朝着马尔福庄园固定的移形换影地点走去。  


“教授？？”德拉科不解地看向一向沉稳的教授，双眉紧蹙，表情泄露出一丝紧张不安。  


“德拉科，等会不论发生什么 ，都不要慌张。”斯内普从长袍中拿出一根魔杖递给德拉科，“到时听我的指令行事。”  


那是一根和德拉科的魔杖一模一样的魔杖。  


“这……？那个人？为什么他会想要见我？”德拉科颤抖的语气饱含着不安和恐惧。  


“我不知道，德拉科。”斯内普只能摇头，“但我不会让你受到任何伤害。”  


“我知道的，先生。谢谢你，所有的一切。”德拉科深吸了一口气，与斯内普一同消失在了原地。


	11. Death or Paradise

哈利感到自己在黑暗里彷徨于无地。如果不赶快去斯内普那，不赶快阻止这一切，就又会有人因自己而失去，因为自己而死去……  


快点醒来，快点！！  


“这是给你的第一份礼物，哈利。”  


黑暗中，有一个温柔而危险的声音在哈利的耳边缠绵。挣扎着睁开眼，映入眼帘的却是斯内普和马尔福惨白的脸。哈利猛地清醒，他颤抖着向前迈步伸出手，却发现自己仍然站在原地。  


“斯内普！马尔福！！”他声嘶力竭地呐喊，狭小的塔楼上却安静地可以听见羽毛飘落的声音。  


‘哈利’的身体突然开始移动，‘他’迈着一种缓慢而优美的步伐，走向仿佛被魔咒定在了原地的斯内普和马尔福。  


“很好，西弗勒斯。”  


“主人。”  


“主……主人。”是马尔福打着颤的声音。  


他……在伏地魔的身体里？！  


[“融合，我们的灵魂已经融合，我们已经是……”]  


[“到那时，我们将会永远在一起。”]  


怎么可能！怎么可以！  


“不久之前，‘伟大’的巫师——阿不思▪邓布利多于此陨落。而杀死他的，是我最信任的仆人，你，西弗勒斯。”  


“.……”隐隐颤抖的仆人们没有人敢发出一丝声响。  


“马尔福，一个多么古老而伟大的家族。可你，德拉科▪马尔福，却是一个懦弱无能又自私的家伙，甚至不能完成他的主人下达的一个小小的任务。”  


如果可能，哈利可以看出马尔福原就惨白的脸像是直接被加涂上了一层白油漆。  


没等他们两个人中的任何一个人做出一点反应，伏地魔就继续道：“不过，也算是歪打正着吗？或许，如果不是哈利的记忆，我不会发现自己一直以来的这么多错误，错误的判断，错误的信任，错误的计划。”  


哈利这么久以来第一次看见斯内普那张一直阴沉而平静的脸上写满了震惊和恐慌。  


“噢，不用担心，西弗勒斯，他很好。我一直都看着他，一直一直，任何时间，任何地点。毕竟，灵魂的融合是任何魔法都无法斩断的联系，不是吗西弗勒斯？”伏地魔俊美的脸上露出一个让人扭曲反胃的微笑。  


“不过，我打算把这当做我送给他的第一份礼物。我看出来他和你的情感联系已经跟以前有些不同了，不是吗？”  


“主……主人，我……”斯内普有些不知多措地回答到，不知道怎么的，哈利可以从他的眼中看出这里现在发生的一切都不在他所做的任何预想之内。  


“至于你，德拉科，”伏地魔没有理会斯内普将要说出口的任何话，带着一个迷人的微笑，他转向了德拉科：“你的父亲是我一个忠诚的手下。可他不是永远的信仰者，我可以从你们每个人的眼睛里看出来。不过那些都不重要了，我只要哈利一人就足矣。为了他，我不会‘亲手’杀死你。”  


德拉科灰败的脸色更加惨白，他颤抖着说了什么，但是哈利已经听不清了。伏地魔刚刚说……他要杀死马尔福，他还知道了斯内普和自己一直以来所做的一切，他还准备对斯内普……  
斯内普举起了魔杖，他朝着伏地魔射出一发缴械咒，却被轻松挥开。  


“这是我送给你的第一份礼物，哈利。你可要好好看着。”伏地魔像一个疯子对着爱人甜蜜地呢喃，所有词语都像一把把冰刀插进哈利的心脏。接着，他听见‘自己’的喉间发出一声声好似来自地狱的嘶哑语言——“杀了他，纳吉尼”。  


纳吉尼仿佛一根离弦之箭朝着德拉科的脖颈扑咬过去，德拉科的魔杖却突然发出一阵白色的光亮护住了来不及做出反应的主人。可是被挡开的纳吉尼一个缠绕转而一口咬在了德拉科的腰侧。德拉科的脸因为突如其来的疼痛而扭曲。他努力地想要挣脱，挣扎着想举起魔杖自卫却无济于事。斯内普也因为与伏地魔的战斗而无暇分身帮助德拉科摆脱困境。  


不！！绝对不可以再有人这样死去！ 

哈利不知道自己的这声嘶吼是不是真的透过伏地魔喊了出来，因为他的眼帘映出了斯内普猛地停滞的身形。可他没有时间思考，下一秒他就举起了“手中”的魔杖。 

“Avada Kedavra！”突然一阵耀眼的绿光穿过虚空，笔直地冲向缠在德拉科身上的纳吉尼。砰的一声，纳吉尼那已经了无生机的尸体应声倒地。而面前的两人纷纷转头看向发出了一声怒吼的‘哈利’，仿佛白日撞鬼。  


“怎么可能？！” ‘哈利’转而马上痛苦地抓着自己的脑袋，用着恨不得把自己的脑壳掀开的力度撕扯着自己的头发。伏地魔那张引以为傲的俊脸扭曲成了比原本的蛇脸还要恐怖的惨状。  


斯内普忽然在那双猩红的眼睛看见了一抹熟悉的碧绿。  


“快点！！” ‘哈利’大吼。  


斯内普最先从这场荒唐的闹剧中反应过来，他马上转头朝因为失血和毒素而逐渐力竭的德拉科大喊：“现在！！”  


一发昏昏倒地朝着‘哈利’发射过来，没有时间理会伏地魔抑或是‘哈利’是否中咒，斯内普转身猛地朝德拉科扑了过去，伸出手准备抓住德拉科魔杖的另一头……  


哈利却突然再次被抛进了黑暗。  


“不！！！”他在这片无尽的黑夜中奔跑，嘶吼，可一切的一切都像是被吸进了一个永无止尽的黑洞，没有回音。  


伏地魔的眼眸重新变回了嗜血的猩红，他迅速举起老魔杖准备亲手结束这场有些超乎他计划的戏剧，熟悉的字眼从他的口中出现：“Avada……”  


绿光开始在老魔杖的杖尖浮现。在门钥匙传送走两人之前，这个死咒就可以击中斯内普和马尔福两人中的任意一人。  


门钥匙开启了，斯内普在感到一阵从肚脐眼传来的巨大的拉力的同时，他回头望见伏地魔却停止了念咒，那个人想到了什么，缓慢地放下了老魔杖。只有那双血红的双眼，像是他脑海里最不愿意面对的最恐怖的噩梦。  


黑夜重回寂静。只有一个深沉的声音仿佛在对月沉吟：  


“这是我的第一件礼物，哈利。不会再有下一次。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“哈利不喜欢杀戮，不喜欢猩红的鲜血。他厌恶，憎恨死亡。”伏地魔想，可能这也是为什么每次他见到自己的时候都会颤抖着后退，用那种憎恶的眼神瞪着自己，那双美丽的绿色眼眸里除了厌恶和憎恨别无他物。  


看着哈利因为斯内普的帮助而日益增长的依赖，感受到哈利因为“汤姆”的一丝温暖而逐渐萌发的爱意，发现自己因为对哈利的渴求而日益增长的欲望，伏地魔下定决心将计划提前。  


无论是什么目标，一旦在达成目标时的那种狂喜和成就感消逝殆尽后，人就会陷入一种漫无目的的空虚之中。  


魔法界，不过也就是这样万千目的中的其中一个罢了。  


没有人可以再战胜自己，没有人胆敢挑战自己，也没有任何事物可以让他真正地死去。曾经有人说，死亡是神送给人类的礼物。从前的伏地魔对此嗤之以鼻，可是现在他发现要在无止境的生命里真正“活着”又是何其困难。直到哈利走近了，直到这个男孩落到了他的手里，他才终于重新找到了目标，找到了一直以来他说渴望的灵魂的碎片，他的“另一半”。  


目标，就是留给人制定的。  


一个个地把哈利身边的所有人都铲除，让哈利看着他们一个个地死去，看着绝望一点点吞噬他，最后只剩下自己陪在他的身边。只要最后只剩下他还在哈利的身边，依赖，渴望，爱恋，所有的感情都可以被时间的长河里慢慢培养，毕竟，他们有一辈子的生命。  


首先，伏地魔决定，从斯内普这个叛徒开始。  


不过，或许自己得感谢一下他。如果不是他，怎么能让他在哈利毫无防备的情况下逐渐加深自己和男孩的灵魂联结呢。真是讽刺啊，西弗勒斯。  


西弗勒斯▪斯内普这个男人可以说是伏地魔一直也无法看穿的存在。虽然男人在伏地魔的面前总是卑躬屈膝，可是在作为‘哈利’的视角看他的时候，伏地魔有时能看见那人在透过哈利看着遥远的另一个人，有时又能发现斯内普看向哈利的眼里是对哈利本人的无奈叹息和保护宠溺。目光里的爱恋、遗憾、执着和坚定是伏地魔从来没有在这个男人身上发现的复杂感情。  
爱恋，应该是因为那个他曾经下跪求着自己放过的泥巴种，哈利的母亲，莉莉▪波特。因为哈利有着一双一样摄人心魄的绿色眼睛。  


哈利作为一个毛头小子，在他对斯内普根深蒂固的讨厌之下自然是无法发现男人掩藏到灵魂最深处的感情。  


可是那种保护的欲望斯内普自己有发现吗？伏地魔越是观察越是感到疑惑。应该是发现了的， 不然就不会在哈利有所察觉时转而用毒舌的说教转移哈利的注意。又是为何而遗憾？执着与坚定于何物？伏地魔后来一直到放走斯内普的那天都未曾明了。  


要杀了斯内普吗？伏地魔曾经也问过自己这个问题。毫无疑问，这个男人曾经是完全忠心于自己的，可以说是赴汤蹈火，尽管一切都只是为了他自己的利益。  


背叛，是伏地魔最憎恨的行为。  


可是看着哈利对斯内普的依赖，伏地魔有些担心是否会因此让哈利在自己的目标实现前就会因此崩溃。他创造的“汤姆”终究是无法代替斯内普在哈利心里的存在，这个男人在自己的纵容下已经在哈利的心里留下了太多的分量。  


不过是宠溺一只自己的“宠物”罢了，伏地魔这样劝说自己，暂时不动斯内普，让他先活着。  


那么，就先从老魔杖所谓的主人——德拉科▪马尔福下手吧。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

砰！  


一声巨响后斯内普和德拉科狼狈地跌倒在地。  


“噢梅林的胡子，斯内普先生带着浑身是血的多比的原来的小主人回来了！为什么原来的小主人会流这么多血！多比得快点去找止血的药剂，多比得帮助斯内普先生先把原来的小主人扶起来……”  


“够了多比！马上去我的魔药室把那瓶放在架子右边最上层的绿色的魔药和旁边的带着淡金色的魔药拿过来！”斯内普迅速地对着德拉科的伤口开始施咒，纳吉尼的咬伤带着毒液，提前准备的专门针对纳吉尼的毒液配置的解药没想到最后居然用在德拉科的身上……斯内普的心里乱成了一团乱麻。  


砰砰两声过后，多比便带着斯内普指定的魔药回到了德拉科的身边。斯内普麻利地做好了处理，仿佛这个动作他已经预先演练了上千遍。  


“踏哒，踏哒……”有人走下了楼。  


“斯内普……”颤抖的声音从楼梯处响起。  


“哈利。”

“这......是真的......怎么会......”哈利瞪大了双眼望向精疲力竭瘫坐着的斯内普和已经昏迷的德拉科。 

“我现在没有精力去在回答你那些答案已经显而易见的愚蠢问题。”斯内普不耐烦地皱眉。 

“我.....好吧。”哈利无力地垂下头，“那我可以问这里是哪里吗？” 

“只是一处安全的地方。现在我们都明白你知道得越少越好。” 

“我......”哈利咬紧了下唇，代表懦弱的眼泪开始在眼眶里打转。该死的，哈利在心里咒骂这么软弱的自己，忿忿地用力擦了一把眼睛。 

“现在开始，呆在多比带你来的那个房间里。没有我的指示，不要出来。”斯内普毫无感情地下达了最后的指令。 

“我，我知道了。”哈利明白现在也不是一个询问事情的最好时机，加上伏地魔和自己的联系.....不愿再多想，他转身上楼准备回到那间看起来像是斯内普给他准备的房间里。可他最后还是问了一句：“马尔福.....他会没事的对吗？” 

“如果你指的‘没事’是指他会好好地活下来并且除了一个丑陋的伤疤以外没有任何其他的后遗症的话 ，那么是的，我想他会没事的。”哈利借着微弱的灯光看向憔悴不堪的斯内普。这个男人第一次在哈利看来是这么的脆弱，仿佛他刚刚从死亡的地狱里脱身。斯内普看向马尔福的眼里在哈利看来，带着这么久以来除了汤姆以外，再也没有人对他施舍过的关怀与温暖。似乎有双无形的手扼住了他的气管，无法呼吸。 

在自己的眼睛和声音再一次背叛自己之前，哈利连忙说道：“好的，我知道了。那我先回去了，我不会出来的。”他逃也似地离开了这个令他无所适从之地。 

他也没有听见那声有着后悔和无奈的叹息。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯...我们的黑魔王大人此时还不知道小宠物已经被拐跑了  
> 不知道有没有人get到了我给教授加的设定emmmm 是一个俗套的设定（捂脸）


	12. 我是站在你这边的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我回来了，虽然我也不知道有没有小伙伴看我的文，但我还是说声对不起QWQ结课后沉迷了一段时间别的东西，导致这篇文就在这挂着了。我会写完的，不坑。

银月的光芒刺眼得令人目眩，看着地上已经冰冷的纳吉尼的尸体，伏地魔狠狠地诅咒着该死的梅林。（梅林：我好难）哈利▪波特这个该死的小子，头一次，伏地魔开始感到手足无措。那个小子如果再次像这样入侵他的思维，控制他的身躯……之前的几次，都是伏地魔有计划地让哈利看到眼前发生的一切，感受着男孩的愤怒悲伤和无助。  


然而今晚的一切，都太出乎伏地魔的预料了。  


伴着满腔的怒火和些许的不安，伏地魔从塔楼回到了他们的房子里，没错，他和哈利的“家”。或许哈利永远不会承认这一点，但伏地魔显然已经这么认定了。  


他移形换影到了哈利的房间，然而里面空空如也，房间里沉闷的空气压得人喘不过气。  


“哈利？”伏地魔危险的语气也只能是对着空气施威罢了。  


他一挥魔杖，床上的被褥和枕头便被撕裂成了碎片。双眼因愤怒变得深红，伏地魔迅速地把整个房子翻了个底朝天，却完全寻不到哈利的踪迹。他脸色一沉，想要运用魂片的力量寻找哈利的位置，却受到了阻碍。  


“怎么可能？！”此时的黑魔王好像又变回了那个疯狂的恶魔，他脸色一沉，移形换影到了斯内普在这间房子内使用的魔药室门口。  
感受到了那个人在这房间布下的古老魔法，伏地魔不屑地撇嘴一笑，一串沉吟的咒语脱口而出，魔杖一挥，一缕金色的光芒打向紧闭的门扉。砰的一声，整个门裂成了碎块散落在地，扬起一阵呛鼻的灰尘。  


面色阴沉如乌云密布的伏地魔走进房间，想到哈利曾与斯内普在这练习，那沉静却和谐的气氛与哈利和自己在一起时的剑拔弩张。他又是一挥魔杖，便把这里的所有东西都炸了个粉碎。飞溅到空中的魔药滴落在地，魔药室幽暗的灯光时亮时暗，就像那外面连绵的雨天夹杂着狂暴的雷电。一片狼藉的中间站立着的男人有着猩红的双眸，好似一个由地狱归来的魔王。  


“西弗勒斯▪斯内普，很好，很好。”轻声冷笑，伏地魔咬着牙一字一句地念出他曾经的仆人的名字。恨，这一词还远远不足以形容他此时心中的情绪。这份愤怒，唯有到把那个男人在钻心蚀骨的魔咒之下碎尸万段、抽筋剥骨之后才能得以平息。

————————————————————————————

哈利本能地对这个封闭的房间感到厌恶。这里没有能够看向外面的窗户，唯一的一扇窗在快到天花板的位置。以哈利的身高，不用魔咒根本不可能看到外面的景象。他心里明白这是因为不能透露房子的位置，却也还是本能地感到压抑与厌恶。就像曾经住在楼梯间的那时一样。哈利尽可能的地说服自己现在不是曾经，那段日子已经过去了…  


这房间与哈利呆的伏地魔为他准备的相比要小得多，面积或许只有二分之一不到。房间的左侧连着一个小浴室，里面也只有简单的洗漱台和淋浴间。  


“唉……”一声叹息止不住地从他的嘴里跑了出来。斯内普是不是更加恨他了？哈利坐在床边低头看着自己的脚。如果不是他的疏忽大意，或许伏地魔就根本不会知道斯内普内应的身份，马尔福也不会被咬伤。一切都是因为在他体内的那片魂片……伏地魔就是利用了“他”才……汤姆……明明说过不会欺骗……  


“该死！Fuck！”哈利用手背大力搓掉即将夺眶而出的眼泪，“啊啊啊啊！”他像个疯子一样捶打着床发泄情绪。也不知道他自己在那自怨自艾地发泄了多久，或许是精力终于耗尽了，他慢慢地睡着了。  


梦里，他好像落入了一个温暖的、令人安心的怀抱。  


哈利不知道这会不会是汤姆。  


“哈利。”  


尽管这个声音或许是他这么久以来唯一的依靠。  


“你骗我，你和他一起骗了我！！给我滚！！”哈利疯狂地扭动着，想要挣脱身后人的怀抱，却被搂得更紧。  


“哈利。”汤姆耐心地轻声地安抚着他，但男人的耐性总是少得可怜。“哈利！”  


男人的带着愤怒的低吼让哈利不由得噤了声。他扭头看向汤姆，年轻的男人有些像是对妻子发火后感到后悔却又不知所措的丈夫。哈利差点对自己的想象嗤笑出声，但他只是眯了眯眼，等着汤姆继续“编”出一个回答。可哈利心里却是期待着那人能给他一个通顺的令人信服的理由，虽然那或许只不过是自己欺骗自己罢了。  


“哈利，你相信我，好吗？我永远是在你这边的，我现在不能让你知道太多，你只需要相信，我也是想毁了他的。”汤姆的双眼直直地望向哈利，似乎看进了他的灵魂深处。  


不过他们的灵魂早已纠缠在一起，这辈子注定无法分离。  


“你要我怎么信你，马尔福他今天差点就！”  


哈利无奈地摇头，他忽然发现汤姆淡漠的脸上在听见马尔福的事情时露出一丝得意，他霎时有了一个可怕的念头，“你不会……你难道……你难道是在拿马尔福的命做赌注？！就为了赌伏地魔对我的想法？！”  


“我了解他，我就是曾经的他，我不是在赌，哈利。”汤姆叹了口气，换上了温和的眼神，轻抚着哈利墨色的发梢。  


“汤姆…..”哈利惊恐地后退了两步，他摇摇头疲惫地开口：“我不知道我该怎么再去相信，我甚至不知道你为什么会想要这样一个我。”  


“哈利，你会知道的。你比你想象的更勇敢。”【更美丽，更纯洁。让我不由自主地想要独自占有你，不让任何人发现你。】汤姆走上前将哈利拥入怀中，“别想太多，睡吧。”  


“我……”  


“你永远可以相信我。”

柔和的银光穿过窗户洒在男孩还略带稚嫩的脸庞，他紧蹙着的眉头渐渐地松开，似乎是在睡梦中暂时放下了烦恼。  
————————————————————————————————

“波特！”  


哪来的皮皮鬼在吵，烦死了。哈利把被子一掀捂住了头，转个身准备继续补觉。  


他实在是太久没有好好地睡过了。  


“波特！！”床边人的怒气值似乎已经要达到了极点，“哈利！哈利波特！”  


哈利一睁眼，就差点被眼前的铂金色头发闪瞎了眼。以至于他摆出一副眼珠子都要瞪出来的表情看着马尔福，嘴巴大得快可以装下两个鸡蛋了。  


“你这是什么表情？”马尔福无力地扯了扯嘴角，似乎是没有精力再跟他作对的样子。“教授叫你快点下去，有事要说。”  


哈利这才反应过来，这里是斯内普带他来到的一个“秘密基地”，而马尔福昨天……  


“你没事了吗？”  


马尔福像看着个傻子一样赏了他一个白眼，“没事了，快下去吧，虽然我可是很乐意看看教授等会会用什么样的方式惩罚你这个整天就知道睡觉的懒鬼。”  


正在哈利还准备再问两句的时候，马尔福撂下这句话就转身走出了房间。  


哈利无奈地叹了口气，简单地洗漱后就冲下了楼梯。他可不想刚来这里的第一天就和斯内普闹得像在霍格沃茨里一样水火不容。  


是什么时候对斯内普开始变得信任，变得依赖？哈利不禁扪心自问，曾经自己对他的、他对自己的恨意，就会因为伏地魔的出现而消失吗……还有汤姆……哈利恨恨地揉了一把头发，再次唾弃起自己优柔寡断的性格。  


整理好思绪，哈利刚走下楼梯，就听见斯内普一如既往的古怪腔调响起：“你最好认识到我们现在在这里的情况，波特。”  


哈利于心有愧，只好打着哈哈说道：“对不起教授。”乖乖地走到餐桌旁坐好吃起早饭。不过眼前的早餐总不可能是马尔福这个养尊处优的大少爷做的吧，那么就只能是……哈利偷偷瞄了一眼斯内普，却与斯内普的视线撞了个正好，被瞪了回来。  


斯内普微不可闻地叹了一声气，放下手中的刀叉对二人解释起现在的状况：德拉科是绝对不能回去的了。救下德拉科也是他与卢修斯之间约定的交换条件，虽然还是让德拉科受了点伤。哈利想到了前晚德拉科惨败的面容，不由得白了脸，上下打量了坐在他对面的马尔福一眼。  


斯内普继续说道，这个地方是绝对安全的，现在他们在外面就像是死人一样，绝对不能露面不能透露出一丝消息。否则，后果不是我们能够承担得了的。  


说到这，他瞥了哈利一眼：“波特，你在那个人那里呆了那么久，我问你一个问题，你给我诚实点回答。”  


哈利心下一慌，隐隐有了猜测。  


“你知不知道最后一件魂器在哪里？”


	13. 道歉声明qwq

以后为了方便会在老福特和废文更新啦qwq  
同名文  
很抱歉最近很忙好久没更新，虽然不知道有没有小伙伴看我的文qwq  
下个月不忙了会月更哒  
最近忙着搬运学术垃圾以及考研复习qwq再次抱歉，鞠躬


End file.
